


Silent Escape

by padme789



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padme789/pseuds/padme789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the mercy of The Law and given a choice. Quinn Puckerman finds Rachel, a woman from her past, and with her help she will realize they still have a fighting chance. How do Quinn and Rachel know each other?/Beth is the narrator. This is an AU!Glee fic takes place in 1909-1914. Starts off Quick, but is VERY HEAVY ON FABERRY. Badass!Rachel M for future Chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends, Old Problems

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part anything that is spoken grammatically incorrect is on purpose because this AU does take place during the end of the Old West, when 'all them book smarts' were not really necessary to get by day to day. Though Rachel will be very grammatically correct, because that is who she is, and I do not want to break that part of her character.
> 
> This story is inspired by the video game Red Dead Redemption, and will be narrated by Beth in certain points. This has very huge Faberry twist that will take place in the next few chapters. This twist will cause parts to be taken out of order or portions at the end be nonexistent (if you have played the game and finished you will notice what I am talking about).
> 
> READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

_The first thing you need to understand is pretty damn simple. I don't come from your A-Typical like family. Here's why, I know how to read and write. Yeah, yeah I know, I know what of it? The catch is I'm a girl, eleven year old girl to be exact. Second, my Daddy, he didn't marry my Mama because he loved her. Well, that would be a lie, he does love her. He loves her whole hell of a lot. He married Mama because it was the only way to protect her from 'The Old Gang" when I was born. You see, my parents they don't come from the right side of the law, and it's that wrong side of the law that caught my Daddy up in one hell of a mess. Cept it brought someone back into Mama's life that she thought was gone forever._

_Mama and I had just been shipped back to the house seeing as Daddy was way down south doin' whatever it was he was sent off to be doin' when Daddy and this woman come riding up over the hill top. The hill top! Both look like they had been chase'n after wild hog and had wild hog chase'n after them. I'd be lie'n if I said I didn't scream, and that scream didn't have Mama running out to see what had happened to me. What I saw at that point it blew my mind, it was like she had seen a ghost, but none of that was important not now anyway. Daddy leapt from his horse kissed Mama and me on the cheek and ran into the house. That broke her from her trance. She ran in the house after him yellin' as the sound of drawers, doors, and pots and pans echoed everywhere. It was like he had never been away. I watched the woman who sat atop what I think was an appaloosa horse. They got those real pretty spotted backsides. Well, I'm about to turn back into the house to see if I can help. When out pops Daddy he has hold of Mama's arm and he is yanking her across the deck when he tosses me the smaller bag of the two he was holdin'. She just keeps yellin' at him like there is no tomorrow then she makes eye contact with that lady again. Daddy hoists Mama up onto his horse and motions for me to do the same on the lady's horse. I do._

_And that's where we are now. We are at this real pretty ranch house, its white washed and everything! Mama and me we are on the porch in rock'n chairs with Daddy and his woman friend. Another lady with long blond hair pulled back in a tight pony she sets down a tray with iced tea. That's when Daddy starts to tell us his story of how the lady sittin' here with us, Rachel Berry, and the lady with the pulled back blond hair, Brittany S. Pierce, saved his life._

**NOAH PUCKERMAN WAS GIVEN 'ONCE LAST TIME'** to see his small family before he was ushered off by two men in bowler hats towards the fairy. The shorter of the two wore small thick bottle framed glasses, and the taller man called him Jacob, walked beside him with a strut chest puffed out. Puck knew better though, he knew it was the taller one, the one with short cropped hair, and the constipated baby-face that called the shots. It was the taller of the two, the one called Finn, who cuffed him from behind and kicked the back of his knee this caused Puck to groan. He watched his wife and daughter wince.

"I'll be back I promise! Don't you worry I'll be back in no time! No time!" Finn moved him along, this time with a hard shoved to the right shoulder. "You take care of your Mother, Beth, you hear me! I don't want to be coming back home and find your Mama all sick with the consumption. You got that," he yelled across the harbor as he watched the young girl with straw colored hair just darker than the older woman's nod into her mother's chest. "I love you, baby girl!"

The older woman, blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun engulfed the young girl in her arms cocooning her body with the cotton-wool shawl Puck had bought her for her birthday. "I love you!" Emotion never broke the twenty-seven year old woman's face.

"I love you, too Quinn," Puck yelled back with the same valor. Finn shoved him once more within the fairy. Unable to see his family Puck hung his head low; he gave them a silent promise. He would see his family again, before he died, he promised them that.

Pulled from his thoughts he watched the two agents chuckle amongst themselves. "You think you're so smart. Well I'll get your little errands done, and I will see my family again. You can count on that! Sir, yes you can!"

"I'll hold you to it then," laughed Finn. He checked his pocket watch. "Okay, Puckerman we have fifteen minutes to the rail station. From there you will be traveling down to Armadillo. In Armadillo there will be a man that goes by the name a Jake waiting for you, and he will most likely be in the saloon. From that point he will be taking you to the Fort where your former gang-mate Azimio Adams and the rest of the Adams gang are held up. You are to capture him alive or dead whichever comes first. Then our Armadillo contacts will pick him up, and bring him back to us." Finn took hold of Puck's cuffed arm swung him meeting one another face to face. "Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear: catch Azimio, wait for your bitches to pick him up, and then go onto Chris, an' finally Dave. I heard you before," answered back Puck his face contorting with rage as Jacob played with the handcuffs trying to release him. "Is this your first time on the job? Taken handcuffs of is a synch if they were in front of me , I'd have'um off in no time!" Puck winced in pain again as Jacob pulled at the cuffs. "You some sort of desk jockey? Quit it you—" He was cut short as Finn pushed Jacob aside snatched the keys and unlocked the cuffs.

Puck rubbed at his wrists as the two men ushered him off the fairy, along the road, and towards the rail station. "Do you we hug goodbye?" Jacob stepped forward in an attempt to do just that. Puck roared with laughter as he stepped atop the cabooses' back entrance. He turned to see Finn fling the small man back two feet, his laugher only escalating form then on.

"Remember Puckerman you're looking for a man named Jake, Jake," Finn yelled.

**PUCK GUNTED AND TOOK AN EMPTY SEAT.** He had not pictured a proper coach ridden train ride to be like this. No, he had pictured his first proper train ride to be with his wife and daughter on the way down south to Armadillo so that Beth could see where her mother had been raise. Puck was on his way to kill a man, a man he once considered a friend, so that he could kill another two men in hopes that he would be given his family back. He leant back, tipped his hat over his face, and fell asleep.

…

The train halted causing the car to lurch forward then back rousing Puck from his sleep. It was time, time to have this over and done. The quicker this happened, then the quicker he could move on to the next step. He resituated his hat and rose from his seat, allowing the women from behind to exit before him.

"Such good manners," spoke out one of the women.

"Indeed, Indeed, It is so hard to find a ruffian like him who understands where to place a lady in this the world," agreed the other.

Puck snickered, if they only knew.

Finally out of the car. He stretched his legs and cricked his neck. Puck had to narrow his eyes as he walked the deck of the station out to the old dirt road. His hat barely helped with the sun out here in this place that was certain. "Okay, Jake, where are you." He looked to his left and then to his right. A general store, a gunsmith, and even a doctor, but no saloon Puck blinked right in front of him barely ten feet away stood a large two story hotel. "At least these people are resourceful." He stepped forward beads of sweat trickling down his neck after only mere seconds of sun exposure, and pushed open one of the door flaps.

The crooning of a high-pitch piano sounded while a tone death woman sang atop the stage. "Can I help you with anything sweetheart?" Puck turned to owner of the voice which had just whispered in his ear. Smiled a red lipped Latina woman in a tight-fitted black, red, and white bodice dress her breasts spilling out over the top. "Can I help you with anything," she asked again in her sultry voice her well groomed hand trailing its way along his vest to his trousers.

Puck took hold of her hand, he tossed it softly away. "Um…" Puck paused not knowing what to call her. "I'm looking for a man named Jake."

"Santana," she offered in reward for his unusual and kind refusal to her advances. "He's over there." She pointed in the direction of graying bearded man covered by two prostitutes.

Puck nodded his thanks to have Santana only shake her head in disbelief. "Jake?"

"Wha'," gargled the man.

"Your name Jake?"

"Yeah, what's it to yah!" hiccupped the man.

Puck placed his gloved thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He was dead defiantly dead with this man as his guild.

"'M here to from Blackwater?"

"Puckerman, Noah Puckerman? That's what they call you right?"

"Sometimes."

The old man grinned beside himself convinced he was the one to have made the connection first. "Well 'm the man your friends from Blackwater hired to help you out with that Adams gang." He smiled a toothless smile.

"They aren't my friends, but yeah—"

"We had better get a move on I have two horses tied up front for us. Come on!"

Puck followed the man through the push doors, never noticing the curious look which passed Santana's face. He took hold of the horse's reins, grabbed hold of the saddle and lifted himself onto its back. "Come on now," Puck spoke out to the horse.

"Alrighty Mr. Puckerman, lets get." Puck followed Jake along a dust trail. "So it's Fort Mercer you want to visit?"

"That's right."

"I ain't taken nobody up that way in a long time. Strange place for a good fella' to want to visit, if you don't mind me sayin'"

"Who said I was a good fella'?"

"People around these parts say the fort was built during the Mexican War." Puck cantered his horse up closer to Jake. "All sorts of soldiers around this place back then."

"Why'd they leave?" Puck looked to the left pulling his horse ever so slightly over to the side. The gang of cyotes was none the wiser and went back to their deer. Once again turning his attention back in the direction of Jake, Puck applied pressure to his horse "He—ha" they galloped together and back to a steady pace with Jake.

"Oh I don't wells know. Maybe they went up North to go fight all those Indians. 'R maybe they decided to go west. You know how things is around here." Jake smacked at his lips then pushed some loose grey hairs from his face as the two continued to ride along the dirt trail. "So what has you going all the way up to the Fort?"

"I'm just stoppin' by to visit a friend."

"A friend you say," asked Jake both he and Puck made eye contact before turning their attention back on the road ahead. He let out a throaty high pitched laugh. "Well, ain't none my business how you folks handle yourselves out here."

"Well, to be fare, we ain't been friends for a long time," answered Puck that as far as he was willing to go.

The ride continued on in quiet, until once again Jake broke the breeze with his own verity of small talk. "You planning on staying in Armadillo any time? Because let me tell you, these are some the finest ladies you'll ever find around these parts."

"Not this time I'm afraid," answered Puck. "I would like to come back her with my wife and daughter one of these days. My wife's from around these parts. I think, well at least she yaps about this place a good deal of the time."

Jake's laugh began to echo throughout the dessert once again.

"Y'know I do have a question for yah if you don't mind."

"Shoot Mr. Puckerman, It will help keep the ride from gettin' quiet that's for sure."

"How'd you get this job?"

"Yeah, so it was the Marshals who hired me. Mike Chang and Sam Evens, you know 'em?"

"I think I heard their names before."

"Says they got a telegram from those friends of yours up in Blackwater big bugs askin' for a guide, and here I am."

Puck growled, "I told you, they ain't my god damn friends!"

Jake held out his hands before quickly placing back atop the knob of the saddle. "Only answerin' the question Mr. Puckerman. Only answerin' your question." The horses continued to carry Jake and Puck along the dust trail, the sun beating down causing sweat to appear in places Puck had forgotten existed. "Almost there Mr. Puckerman, the Fort is just over this hill!"

They rode the rest of the distance, the weight of what Puck was sent here to do finally taking hold of him. He followed Jake in silence, slowed his horse to a stop when needed, and like Jake looked out into the distance at the old dilapidated Fort.

"Listen, mister," Jake motioned for Puck to come closer. He waved him in with his hand. Both men leaning to the side of their horses he began to whisper. "This here's what's left of Fort Mercer. Some gang rode in and took the place over."

"So I heard."

"This is where we part ways friend. You have yourself a good time." Jake motioned his horse gave his high pitched cackle and road off back in the direction they came.

Puck sat in silence atop the horse, it was time. Better to deal with it now, than wait and have Azimio realize he was here. He dismounted his horse a ways from the Fort's entrence, he took a breath and continued to trek along the desert floor to his 'old friend'.

…

Puck stopped in front of the towering wooden gate. He took a breath. "Azimio! Azimio, I've come for yah!"

Nothing all that could be heard were the crickets signaling the sun was soon to set. "Azimio Adams' I have come for you, you come out here right now!"

"Go away now, Puck. Don't make me kill you." A heavy set black male around the same age as Puck, appeared through the opened stucco window above the Fort's towering wooden gate. He had his rifle at the ready pointed in the direction of Puck's head.

"Nobody needs to kill anyone, Azimio."

"You must think I was born yesterday. You always did think I was an idiot."

Puck stood tall, eyes locked with Azimio. "That ain't fair Azimio and you know it! You were as my brother. I've come to try to save you."

Out from behind the Fort's front two pillars, appeared two of Azimio's new men, men from the Adams Gang they each wielded rifles as well. "Do it look like I need savin', Puck?"

"Azimio please, they want to kill us all, I can help you," Pleaded Puck.

"Well, you never tried any of that saving before. You only seem to save yourself, that whore, and that dumbass kid of yours."

Puck glowered, though he knew it pointless. "You leave them out of this they done nothing to you," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I implore you, think about this."

Azimio burst out into laugher. "Y—you implore me? You implore me?" He ended his laugh with a standoffish growl. "You were always one for fancy words!" He released one hand from the rifle still keeping it trained on Puck's head. With this free hand he lifted it into the air. "Well, things are different now, Puck!" He took hold of the rifle once again and screamed. "Now I'm in charge! No more Dave, and no more you!" He looked from one of his men to the other. "Implores, I implores you to go back—go back and tell them. Tell them to send someone just a little bit more impressive, next time!" He grinned wild and stepped back.

"Well…"It was too quick. Puck pulled for his weapon, only to have the two Adams men who accompanied Azimio to open fire from the Fort's roof tops. Puck groaned out in pain as the bullets entered his body. He fell back into the dust.

Azimio laughed hysterically. "Poor, Puck," he uttered before disappearing into the confines of the Fort once again.

**PUCK LAID BLOODSTAINED AND MOTIONLESS** across the desert ground, at least it had taken two men and three rounds to render his body helpless. The red liquid continued to pour from his body creating a trail, no doubt to attract those damned coyotes about a mile back, and he would be damned if he let those animals be the ones to finish him off. His right hand trimmed across thr ground taking hold of his fallen artillery. One bullet would be enough. Barely a week and he had failed. Noah Puckerman had promised his wife and daughter he would return, and they would be whole once more, only to have failed. His vision splotched and began to blur the sun had begun to shadow.

"This way Brittany hurry up!" spoke out the voice of a woman. "Help me lift his body. I care barely hold on to his legs." The two women who shadowed over the sun lifted Noah Puckerman's body into a small wagon. "We will need Santana to tell us if he is the right one—" All went black; Noah Puckerman was out like a light.


	2. Women and Cattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me, had way to much fun writing out Beth's narrative dialogue. I'm also trying to figure the best way to transition for Beth's Narration b/c let's face it, it would be very—very wrong if because of how I have narration set up it seems like Beth is watch Quinn and Rachel's private interactions.
> 
> Before we get started I wanted to thank those who have favorited and setup story alerts. You are why I continue to write!
> 
> I am going to be including art for this fiction on my tumblr under the same name.
> 
> READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

_Daddy is well, Daddy, he continued to twist his tale every which way he could. He's always like that, embellishin' the story. Says he loves the 'eye poppin'' people give yah when you say there were 'ten guns pointed straight at my skull over the truth of there really only being one or two. Where is the fun in that?' Anyway, he tells Mama and me while Miss Rachel is sittin' right beside about how he woke up in a small one room. I've seen it it's nice for a one room. Nothing like our house back at Great Plains because of that Brittany's Daddy is letting me stay in Brittany's sister's old room!_

_He says he woke up to this 'real short shadowy figure nagging on him about how he needed to get to work,' and that he had had enough rest and relaxation. Miss Rachel kicked him in the shin after he said that. Which of course got Mama laughing she always laughs at Daddy's expense. It's what they do. Well, at least she laughed until Miss Brittany let loose that it had cost her family's ranch fifteen dollars in doctor bills. Mama punched him right in the side of the head and went to say 'he—we will do whatever it takes to pay you back, I promise. I can't believe you Noah! Fifteen dollars, what did you do just walk up to Azimio and tell him to shoot yah?' She was about to go off on Daddy even more when Miss Rachel put her hand on Mama's forearm and shook her head. You see, he had already paid off the money by helping patrol the ranch and protect it from 'an unruly but cute creatures' as Miss Brittany had put it. That got Daddy started talkin' about big fanged monstrous creatures with red eyes and blood teeth. Miss Rachel with a kick and Mama with another punch attacked Daddy again because his 'colorful descriptions are scaring Brittany.' Turns out he just helped trap a few rabbits in the crops and shot down some coyotes that were 'murdering all the poor chickens.'_

_Mama continued to listen to Daddy. She is real good about that, listening to everything he has to say picking out 'the story from the sugar' as she calls it. She listened to Daddy, but kept her eyes on Miss Rachel. She looked at Miss Rachel the way she would look at some of the ladies 'The Old Gang' would bring around when the three of us still lived together with'em. Only with Miss Rachel it was more. It was like the kinda look she would give Daddy when he would bring me and her flower he saw growing in a crack on the street when we lived in West Elizabeth. You know like a 'true love' sorta look. This time though Miss Rachel she gave the same look back to Mama. The other ladies they would look at Mama like a man looks at a woman when he just wants to have her, like she was his property. That's the look Daddy got put in jail for after killing a man that looked at Mama, it was for three whole days._

_Washed up now, I smell like posy flowers, I'm looking out the big window over The Pierce Ranch. I wonder if one day we can have a general store with our farm. Mama told me good night said she would come and stay with me, but I told her no. I'm no baby, I'm eleven. So she went to Daddy and now her's one room to go wash up. Daddy is off doin' a night patrol with someone he called Lord Tubbington. He says he's a big burly fellow with crazy eyes who smokes a whole lot and likes to eat chocolate. I knew he was given' me sugar, but for some reason this time Miss Rachel didn't kick him in the shin. She laughed so hard she had to bend over to catch her breath._

_I look down at the one room Mama and I catch eyes she gives me a wave she's happy I know it, but she is puttin' on the heavy. We aren't out of the clear yet. Once those 'officers of the law' realize Daddy and Miss Rachel kidnapped us back. They will come lookin' and it could put a lot of people in danger. Daddy says only if they check on us right away, and that has Mama worried she said 'the patrol watch was setup there to last a long while, but if they don't telegram back or give some sort of response in the next few days or weeks. They will know what he did.' Mr. Pierce Brittany's Daddy was with us when that was bein' talked about. He told Daddy and Mama not to worry till it was time to worry. That if Daddy kept to the deal and caught Azimio Adams then they would have no reason to check up on the two of us at least for a while._

_So, Daddy and Mama decided we could take it easy for the night and even tomorrow, but if they catch wind that 'the government' is coming our way it was time for the three of us to move on. I had never seen such a tiny lady look so mad. Miss Rachel was furious after hearin' Mama decide that without the okay from anyone else. She stomped over and they had a hushed argument in the corner. I could only make out words like 'not again', 'twelve years', and Miss Rachel said 'I'll just follow you this time. We aren't fifteen anymore.' They stopped talking after that._

_Mama gives me one last wave and blew me a kiss. It looks like she's going to wash up. I waved back this time. I feel like a princess up here. I bend over the night table to switch off the light. That is when I see her, Miss Rachel, walks careful in the direction of the one room she looks around to see if anyone saw. She didn't look up at the Pierce's house, she doesn't know I saw her sneak into see my Mama. I shut off the light and climb into bed._

**QUINN PUCKERMAN DIPPED THE SMALL LINEN CLOTH** into the tin basin filled with water, and began a scrub against her skin removing the sand-dust from her last two days of travel. Her eyes shut as she moistened skin along her neck and face she heard the shuffle of a pair of boots. Quinn rolled the cloth to the tip of her nose revealing the one room home's intruder.

The women stared at one another neither moved. Both feared the last two days and night had been a dream. That each would wake in separate beds only to fall asleep once more blissfully dreaming of the other in their own perfect world. "I still—I cannot—you are here. You are really here," cited the petite brunette. Her right hand took hold of the blonde woman's cheek. They reveled in the feel and touch of one another's skin. She took hold of the linen cloth and began to wash away the sand-dust from the flawless features of her childhood love's face.

Quinn allowed Rachel to pull her close. She granted the small woman physical access to her body gasping at her best friend's ghost touch as it traced the inch long hooked scar from her bottom right lid to the tip of her perfect cheekbone. This was new Rachel noted. "Puck had nothing to do with it," Quinn stated her eyes flutter closed and released another barely there moan. "He killed the man who did it."

Rachel noted to thank Puck later. "H—how, how did it…"

The blonde pulled the brunette into a kiss, a kiss that deepened from their lack of touch. "Not now Rachel, please, not now." All Rachel could do was nod unable to process the concept of word or thought. Not after a kiss like that. "I need you to tell me what really happened. Rachel please, I need you to tell me the truth."

The women stood in silence. Rachel had never promised to keep any of what had happened from Quinn, and even so she would tell her anyway. Quinn could have Rachel singing all four verses of the Star Spangled Banner with just a snap of her fingers. "All right, but I want you to promise me—promise me that you will not be angry with him. He could not take it, and when I realized it was you. That you were his wife, I helped him in every way that I could if it meant having you back."

Quinn nodded; she took the cloth from Rachel's hand and tossed it to the side of the tin basin.

"Okay, I will start at where he stopped telling the truth." They both sat atop the small twin bed.

 **BRITTANY WAVED A GLOVED HAND IN THE DIRECTION OF PUCK.** He tipped his hat with a nod, and gave a short wave with three fingers back. He continued to walk in the direction of the large Pierce Ranch house. She turned her attention back to the large metal jugs, and began pulling once more inch by inch until her back hit the wooden top panel of the coach wagon's seat.

Puck shook his head in astonishment Brittany accomplished more work, she and Rachel combined, than any of his so called 'friends' or other men had known in his past ever did in their lifetimes, himself included. He paused suddenly he realized what Brittany had been struggling. With a mental kick to the rear Puck stood still before turning back to help Brittany.

"Ah, Mr. Puckerman, how are you" Rachel spoke. Torn between the two women he stood frozen in place. Rachel strolled towards his direction. She looped secured a six slot Cattle Revolver with a pristine polish holstered to her right-side. Rachel gave a wide smile.

"Good, Miss Berry, real good, how about yerself?"

"I am well," there was a sudden pause in the long winded speech Puck had grown accustom too. "Would you mind riding into town with us? Brittany needs to sale off that milk and acquire more supplies." She shuffled her way down the small hill to the road to the wagon he had just past. Brittany, however, was now checking the reins of the two horses. "We could use the company. Right, Brittany?" Brittany met her question with an agreeable nod.

"It would be my pleasure." Puck's grin stretched from ear to ear. Rachel rolled her eyes and Brittany giggled.

With one last tug to the painted horses bridal Brittany clapped her hands together. "Why don't you take the head, Mr. Puckerman?" She turned her attention to the wagon bed. "That way someone can keep a better eye on this milk. Last time Aimus drove in with me, we lost more than we could sale." Smiled only to add, "the cunt," under her breath.

Rachel gave Brittany a disapproving look with a shake of the head. She was ignored, Brittany clambered into the back she sat atop a stiff bag of chicken feed.

Puck, now in the head of the wagon, flicked the reins. He began to laugh. "I thought my wife had a mouth on her speakin' all that 'inappropriate un-lady-like trash' like they say. Seeing as how, you are both dignified and proper ladies of leisure." He was privileged to two very feminine laughs.

"Well that Mr. Puckerman you can credit to Brittany's Father." Rachel fixated on Puck for a moment. It was like he had never been shot or left for dead. "Look at you. You must be feeling better. Considering where we found you, you were food for the buzzards and Coyotes."

Eyes focused with the road he clicked the reins once more. "I have you to thank for that, both of you."

"So tell me, have you needlessly risked your life since our heart to heart dissection those few days back," asked Rachel. "Brittany said she saw you at the watch post making a round with Lord and Tubbington the other night."

Puck turned to Rachel then gave Brittany a backwards glance confusion crossing his face. "Oh—you mean that cat and dog."

"Uh-huh Lord is the dog and Tubbington is the cat," chimed in Brittany.

"No, Miss Berry I have not risked my life in the since our last discussion," responded Puck.

"Well that is a relief. There might be hope for you yet," laughed out Rachel.

"I wouldn't bet on it," grunted Puck. The wagon hit a rock sending its three passengers an inch above their seats. "Sorry 'bout that used to being the only rider, or not having such delicate cargo in the back." He gave Brittany a quick smile.

She smiled in return with a roll of her eyes. "There is always hope, Mr. Puckerman. You can't be a rancher out here in the country like this without an attitude like that," answered Brittany.

"An admirable attitude, Miss Pierce," answered Puck.

Brittany shrugged her hand gripped tight to one of the lighter metal milk jugs. "There are only two ways to keep sane out here a positive attitude and, well…," Brittany trialed off her mind trailing her thoughts and placing them elsewhere.

"You will have to forgive Brittany. She tends to do that a great deal. She is a daydreamer that one," stated Rachel.

"So I noticed. Hope hasn't really come into too play for me, ever. It's not really somethin' I think about."

"That is a peculiar outlook. I can honestly say, Mr. Puckerman, I do not understand you one bit."

Puck shrugged. The reins whipped out the horses jolted forward giving the wagon a jump. "Woo, wooo, sorry 'bout that Miss Berry, Miss Pierce." He pulled the horses back into a steady pace. "I can't always say I do either," continued Puck with his answer to Rachel.

Rachel groaned. "Do not be so deliberately enigmatic."

"I'm not, miss."

"Yes you are," Rachel chided. "You are being deliberately obscure as a substitute for having a personality."

"I just know there are two theories to dealin' an argument with women. And neither one works."

Her lips let off a pop as she quickly formed a pout. Rachel's eyes glared daggers into Puck's thick leather like tanned neck. "I am not going to dignify that gibberish with a response." Crossed arms, Rachel turned to her right and watched a Turkey Buzzard fly over head.

 **THE THREE TRAVELERS RIDE CONTINUED** on the dust trails of the desert towards Armadillo. A mile or so back they had come to a comfortable silence. Brittany took in the sights from behind, hand still tight around the lid of the light jug. Puck eyes focused to the road. Rachel watched the distance her right hand at the ready in case an unwanted visitor were to approach.

"I find it rather funny we found you dying out in the desert on the side of the road, and now here we are having you chauffer us into town."

"Miss Berry, you have a strange since of humor."

Rachel laughed. "Well, you must admit…this is an unusual start for a friendship."

"I didn't realize we were friends, Miss Berry."

"Of course we are you dolt." She punched his arm. Puck did not flinch.

"Yeah, you helped us around the farm. You paid back what you owed. Why wouldn't we be friends now," interjected Brittany, now out of her previous trance.

"Alright then, if that's the case. You both can call me Puck."

"All right Mr. Puckerman, but only if you, sir, call me Rachel," she mocked.

"And Brittany, none of that miss garbage that is for random fellows, my parents, and the ranch-hands," stated Brittany continuing with Rachel's declaration. "Aside from Rachel's dads, of course, they call me Britt."

"I think I can do just that Brittany, Rachel." Puck steadied the pace of the wagon Armadillo now in site. It still took him a minute to wrap around the idea of Rachel having two fathers, but it was not his place to judge. Hiram and Leroy were respectful men and hard workers for the Pierce's and for Puck that was enough.

The wagon gathered a sudden quiet.

"Listen," Rachel became serious, "I know that business with Adams is your business, but..."

Brittany turned to the others her gloved hand taking hold of the top seat panel. "You've been good to us," continued Brittany. Puck and Rachel winced at the unintentional pitch to her voice. "And, I don't think you're a bad man."

"A little stupid, but not rotten," added Rachel.

Puck chuckled.

"I—we just, we worry about you wandering about like you are some kind of unhinged bounty hunter. Outlaw what have you," finished Rachel.

"Like Pa always says go wakin' them snakes." Brittany smiled. Puck smiled he would defiantly be twisting tales of Brittany S. Pierce and her obscure but rather accurate outlook on life for his daughter when this was all over.

"I appreciate your concern for us lesser mortals, Miss Berry, I really do. And, if there was any other way out, I'd take it, I can assure you of that." Puck slowed the horses' course once again, now only a mile out of the way of Armadillo.

"That's Rachel, Mr. Puckerman, I thought we discussed that." Rachel grinned at Puck's guffawed face. "You never did say where you live."

"I have a small holding up in Great Planes."

"A farmer," both she and Brittany erupted into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Only been there about two – three years'r so. Guess I'm kinda new at it." Puck shrugged.

Brittany laughed into hysterics now, and milk jug forgotten yells, "You're telling me!"

Hand over mouth, Rachel tries with her best manners since they are friends now to hold back her remark. She does and asks instead, "Alright Puck, who's looking after this farm of yours right now?"

"Huh?" Puck turns to Rachel for a second surprised by her curiosity. "Uncle Will. He's not my uncle…as far as I know." Puck gives another chuckle. "He's just a middle-aged old man who's lazier than a lizard on a hot day, and sings out till the cows come home whenever he has the chance." He loosens the reins. "You know, kinda fella laboring under the delusion that with his age he gives out the wisdom. We go way back, and I didn't have much of a choice."

She shook her head then looked at Brittany, and the laughter started once more. "I'd be—I'd be trying my best to get back up that way if I were you."

Puck shook his head the bump in the road giving it a bit of a bobble. "Rachel for a lady who asks a lot of questions, you sure don't listen to the answers very much." Rachel shoved his shoulder. "I told you that's what I am tryin' to do. What I am tryin' to do."

 **THE WAGON CARRYING THE THREE TRAVELERS** strolled in along the main street of the town. Brittany and Rachel still laughing at the images of 'Farmer Puck' they had bounced off one another each exited their ride. "So, Puck, this is Armadillo. Manhattan it is not, but we do okay with it." Rachel clapped at her hands ridding them of riding dust. "Your first order of business, sir, is to pick up yourself a bit of medicine. The first one is on me. When you are finished me us back over here?"

"I'll pay you back."

Rachel turned her attention to the open wagon bed. "I know you will Puckerman," she yelled out for him she watched as he walked in the direction of the doctor from the corner of her eye. "Ulf, warn me would you, please." Rachel fell back as the ten pound bag of chicken feed was forced into her direction.

"Sorry."

"Brittany, you know I am fine. Just next time warn me before you hand me a bag half the size of my body." Rachel rested the feed atop the deck of the general store. She took hold of the shortest milk jug and set it next to the chicken feed on the deck. "How many of these are we selling today?"

"Everything, you don't think we can?"

"No of course not it is just," Rachel gasped for air trying her best to lift another milk jug over to their deck spot. She lost her footing and began to topple back. Brittany attention back on her friend, who had become more of a sister over the years, lunged for the jug. She took hold keeping Rachel afoot.

"That these jugs are ridiculously heavy," Rachel finished with a smile for Brittany.

The two women continued their routine. Brittany would slide the jugs to the edge of the wagon bed, and then with a firm grasp on the top handles she would help Rachel balance herself out so that she could set the jug atop the their portion of the general store's deck.

"Why hello there, ladies," declared the sultry voice of a woman as she watched the both Brittany and Rachel continue with their work of emptying the wagon. The red lipped Latina woman in the tight-fitted black, red, and white bodice dress with breasts spilling out over the top smiled. "That looks to be a heavy load for you ladies today. Maybe a drink at the saloon to help cool you off before you leave?"

"Hello Santana," offered Rachel.

"Santana," asked Brittany her head jolted up from the confines of the wagon startling the Latina woman. "Santana, um, hi…"

"Hi Brittany…," answered back Santana. Rachel could make out the just there hint of red atop the woman's cheeks. "What—what brings you…both out this way?"

"Work," the two women groaned together.

Santana's mood swings fascinated Rachel. One minute she spoke to you more confidence than all the women and some men in Armadillo combined. Nevertheless, the minute Brittany S. Pierce was thrown into the equation. Santana Lopez became a shy little school girl. "So, you aren't staying in town?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not this time." Brittany paused. "Sorry, I got to help Pa with a couple stupid but necessary jobs around the farm and the ranch." She huffed before lunging out of the wagon bed her long legs catching Santana's roaming eyes. "And, Rachel has to introduce Puck to Sam and Mike, right?" She looked to Rachel for confirmation.

"Trouty Mouth and Boy Chang," Santana chuckled. "How is our useless knight in no armor doing by the way?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana is that really necessary?"

Santana laughed pushing a bit of her curled hair away from her face. "I'm Santana Lopez of course it's necessary."

"I like Puck. He helps Lord and Tubbington with the night watch." Brittany turned her attention to the milk and feed. She bent forward to give everything an examination before informing Herbert Moon of their arrival. Rachel watched as Santana gawked at the sight of Brittany. Never in all her years would Rachel have believed in such a thing as a repressed saloon whore and then she met Santana Lopez. This woman was so hopelessly in love with Brittany and vice versa that she envied the two women more than she would ever openly admit. "And that makes six," prattled off Brittany. "Okay everything is here, and since I got to sit in the back. Nothing was split!" Brittany gave a quick clap. "I'm going to go talk to Herbert. Rachel you're going to stand watch?"

Rachel saluted.

Brittany giggled and entered the store.

"You know, you have two legs and more than enough money. Just buy a train ticket or take the stage coach to visit her."

Santana scoffed.

"Her father will not give a damn. He knows about my fathers, and he could care less. When you two are together you make Brittany the happiest I have seen her in a long time. That is what her father will care about not that you're a woman in love with his daughter."

Santana puffed the air and bit at her bottom lip before she could speak Puck shuffled his way up to the women. He pocketed the medicine. "Mr. Puckerman I'm glad to see you're up and about," she commented.

"Thanks miss. Why are you standin' out here," asked Puck.

"Not allowed in," Rachel stated her tone flat.

"Racist, Bastard, Neanderthal," muttered Santana under her breath. "I'll think about it Rachel. This time I'll really think about it." She turned back in the direction of the saloon.

"You better," yelled out Rachel.

"Did I miss somethin'?"

"What? Oh the Racist, Bastard, Neanderthal, she was talking about the store owner." Rachel laughed at Puck's confused quirk of an eyebrow. She pointed to herself. "Jewish."

"Oh—oh bastard."

"Yep, I'm not American even though my mother died giving birth to me right here in this very town's doctor office." Rachel shrugged

Puck grumbled he gripped at his Cattle Revolver. He was going to give that man a piece of his mind.

"Puckerman it is not worth it. You stand out here with me till Brittany or a store hand comes out, and would you at that." Puck and Rachel watched as a secondary store clerk hustled his way. Rachel stepped aside.

The clerked examined the goods. "Sorry miss, but did you um…you know touch anything?"

She could hear his teeth grind. Rachel placed a hand on Pucks chest. "Puckerman, he has to ask it or he will lose his job like the man before him." She turned her attention back to the clerk. "I only helped take it from the wagon, like he watches me every time I come into town to help."

The clerk nodded and rushed back into the store.

"You know her," questioned Puck. Rachel sent him an odd look. "That woman, the one just here a minute ago, he finished.

"Who, oh Santana," questioned back Rachel. Puck nodded. "All my life, her brother's the doctor here. He just took it over. Dr. Lopez Sr. just retired about four months ago." Puck lifted his brow again. "Mr. Puckerman this is Armadillo much stranger things are known to happen than finding out the doctor and the most expensive woman in town are brother and sister. All right, time to meet Mike and Sam."

…

The office was empty aside from the two sleeping prisoners. Puck and Rachel surveyed the area. No one was on duty. "Excuse me," Puck spoke out to no one.

Rachel groaned she stormed over to the far right cellblock she pushed open the barred door, "Every damn time," she spoke to no one with in an irritated whisper. She snapped her fingers in front of the young black man's sleeping face. "You have got a visitor." She snapped again.

"Shut up you," grumbled out the man no older than Puck. He swiped at his nose and twitched open his eyes. "And what do you want?" He sat himself upright still sitting atop the cell-box bedframe.

"I'm Noah Puckerman. You wanted to speak with me."

"I did." The young man rubbed his eyes.

Rachel let out an irritated growl. This was going nowhere and if Rachel knew this man, and she did, it would continue to go nowhere and fast.

"Looks that way, yah," answered back Puck.

The young man rose from the bed. "Are you that fella from the train company?" He was now leaning against the opened cell-box door.

"No, I came from Fort Mercer," answered Puck again.

The young man's eyes peaked he quickly pulled at his gun. Puck and Rachel followed suit pointing in the direction of him as he pointed his in the direction of Puck's head. "You—you one of them Adams boys," he stuttered out.

"Calm down." Puck held out a hand his attempt to show defeat.

A high pitched famine groan exited Rachel's lips. She pulled her gun back holding the barrel to the sky finger off the trigger. "Matthew Rutherford, you put that gun away this instant. Do you really think I would side myself with one of the Adams Gang?" Rachel huffed men, idiots the whole lot of them

"Are you being cute with me," chided Matt to Rachel.

Rachel gasped, "did you—did he just?" She looked at Puck for confirmation. He dipped his head in agreement. Rachel much closer to Matt now pulled the barrel on this head once again beside puck.

"Alright, alright what is going on here?" Boomed a voice as the clipping sound of spurred boots stomped their way into sheriff's office. He was a tall lean yet thick set man with bright blinding blond hair hidden under a large woolen grey hat. Atop his mauve colored double breasted vest was a stared sheriff's badge that read 'Sam Evens' Marshal'.

"I got me one of those Adams boys," announced Matt.

"Your idiot of a deputy that is what is going on," yelled out Rachel. Her gun still pointed inches from Matt's head.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Matt, what did you do now."

"He insulted a lady, and refused to talk proper with her present," answered Puck his gun still pointed in the direction of Matt's head, too.

"Is that true Miss Berry," asked the Marshal.

"Sam Evens you know very well that I would never…"

"I know Rachel, I know but I have to ask the question it's my job remember." Sam let loose a sigh.

"Matt, put the gun down." All three Matt, Puck, and Rachel holstered their weapons. "You're the man from Blackwater?"

Puck bobbed his head. "Listen sir that dog don't seem to bright." Rachel held a hand over her lips to stifle a laugh.

Sam Evens starched at his chin and scrunched his nose. "Matt, go on get out-a-here for a minute, would yah."

Matt Rutherford kicked at the ground. "Yes, sir, Mr. Evens', sir," he muttered quick and made eye contact with Puck. "And, you, I done seen enough of your hide around here, friend." Matt left a heavy emphasis on the word friend before dragging himself and his feet out of the office.

"Why on earth do you two still have him on your payroll," interjected Rachel before either man could get a word in for one another.

Sam shrugged.

"Men…," she muttered going back to a wall leaning against it after all a lady must be polite when in the company of more than one man.

"What are you doing here Mr. Puckerman, aside from irritating my deputies?"

"I am here to capture or kill Azimio Adams," stated Puck with an mater-a-fact tone.

The Marshal Sam Evens erupted with laughter.

"Can you help me?"

"He is outside my jurisdiction. He is in the next county." Sam shrugged he pulled out his chair and took a seat; he used the desk as a foot rest.

"So let me get this straight. You are happy to have him out here?"

"Now Mr. Puckerman, I never said that." He took the toe of his boot and kicked at the heel of the other. Dirt dropped to the wooden floor. "I most certainly am not happy with this situation, but ain't suicidal neither."

Puck sighed. "Come on Rachel let's go. He just reminded me of why I don't do well with Law Enforcement." He turned for the door in defeat, yet again another step down the road of failure in obtaining his family.

Rachel saw the defeat in Puck's eyes, and it broke her heart. She looked at Sam and he looked back at her. "Hey now, hey now, I never said I wouldn't help yah. I just said I wasn't crazy enough to run in there all guns a blazin', but Mr. Puckerman you have to look at it from my side, as well." He lifted his feet setting them back to the floor. "I have the railway to deal with. The men who pay Mike and my salary trying to get both of us to turned a blind eye while they burn down settlements in an direction they please. I got cattle rustlers up in box canyon." Rachel took a mental note to mention that to Brittany later, it was ten miles away, but better to be safe than sorry. "Not to forgetting the gang that keeps murdering the new homesteaders north east of here in the back country, and not to forget those ridiculous hoods who keep harassing Santana Lopez's Saloon threatening to shoot up the place then gun down the whole town."

Puck paused. He had an idea. "Alright Mr. Marshal why don't we go take care of those hoods, and then we can talk about what you will do to help me with Adams?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow, this renegade man was becoming more and more curious. "Okay, Mr. Puckerman I'll take you at that. You help me handle those couple of issues we just talked about, and I will see what I can do to help you with Adams." He rose from his seat and stepped towards the doorway followed by Puck.

Rachel cleared her throat. "You two are not seriously going to leave me here, are you?"

"Rachel, not now," groaned Sam.

"Same Evens, you know very well that I am a better shot than two thirds of your gun-wielding lawmen combined."

The Day Marshal sighed. "If I have to hear from your fathers for a whole week again, Miss Berry, this is the last time."

She grinned wide and followed them out keeping at the heavy stride of Puck.

"Now Santana said, Walton Lowe leaves the place every day at around this time. I suggest we mount out and watch to see where he heads out." Puck and Rachel nodded in agreement. The two men and woman mounted three near Sheriff owned horses. "We should get up a little bit closer." They cantered and walked the horses in the direction of Santana's saloon.

"So she even owns the place, huh," laughed Puck.

Rachel shrugged. "You never asked."

"There he is. Shhh," shouted Sam at a whisper. "Idiot, drunk, there's the dumb-rat-bastard now" he mumbled. Puck, Rachel, and Sam slowed their horses keeping to a distance. Walton staggered to his horse gave a loud hiccup. He made eye contact with Sam raised his fist into the air. He turned his horse and galloped off into the desert at a break-neck speed. "Damn-it, come on you two! We need to catch him before it's too late." Sam kicked light into his horse's side-belly and galloped off in the same distance.

Puck looked at Rachel. "I told you, this is Armadillo." She kicked off her horse and followed Sam in hopes of reaching him before he gallivanted into gang's hideout without any backup.

Armadillo really was filled with some interesting nuts. Puck kicked off his horse and followed close behind.

…

Puck, Rachel, and Sam stood crouched low just below the top of a hill. Their guns were at the ready. Sam let out a heavy sigh. Both Puck and Rachel could see the heavy toll this job took on the man a few years younger than Puck and maybe even Rachel. "If this guy is such a problem, why didn't we

just beef back there when we had a chance?"

"Because Mr. Puckerman, that is not how the works," answered Sam. He let loose one last sigh and twirled the barrel of his gun to the ready.

"Is that right," grunted Puck.

"And, alive, he still can talk," added Rachel.

They rose to the ready and scurried across the top the hill each taking cover behind another rock. Five men and Walton, and the three of them this would be over in no time. A man in a top hat yelled out for the gang to be at the ready. He had seen the tip of Sam's hat hidden just be a rock, no more than twelve feet away. The shots rang out. Sam was able to pick off a man hiding behind the outhouse. Puck hit the man in the top hat just below the jaw killing him instantly. And, Rachel was quick enough with her trigger to hit the two men that came rushing both right between the eyes. Sam motioned for Puck and Rachel to take the door of the tiny one room. "Cover the door! I'll take out this last one, and remember Puckerman keep him alive!" He rushed in the direction of a man hidden with a large pile of crates.

Puck and Rachel stepped up to the door each on either side. Puck looked at Rachel and Rachel looked at Puck, she nodded. He pushed the door open. Three shots rang out. One just barely missed Puck's shoulder grazing the top of his denim-wool vest. The other two shots hit their target with amazing accuracy. Rachel's hitting his upper thigh while Puck's took of two fingers from his shooting hand leaving Walton incapable of shooting no less wielding a weapon in the near future. Puck walked in first he pushed the man with his foot, now bleeding porously from his hand and thigh to his stomach. He took a breath and began to hogtie Walton with the help of Rachel. Puck bent forward and flung the man over his shoulder. "Cry all you want, you ain't goin' nowhere."

Sam trotted up atop his horse hand holding tight to the reins of both Puck and Rachel's horses he passed them off to Rachel and helped Puck latched the man to the saddle of his horse. "Thank you kindly, and as promised Mr. Puckerman you help me with a few more undesirables, and I will see what I can do about helping you capture Adams." The men nodded. "Miss Berry," stated Sam with a smile. He rode off through the desert back in the direction of Armadillo."

"What now?"

"We go home, and wait and see if we hear anymore news from Sam."

Puck huffed, he hated waiting.

…

"All that happened," asked Quinn. She ran her fingers through Rachel thick hair. Rachel nodded her head against taller woman's chest. Both women had stripped down to underwear. Quinn a soft linen-cotton night gown and Rachel a pair of cotton-wool shorts and soft cotton slip tank top. There had been lazy kisses shared between the two as Rachel informed the girl she had loved since she was barely thirteen years old, of what had really transpired during her and Beth's kidnapping. They had laid together like this looking out the small window at the moon and the stars. "Trouble follows that man where ever he goes."

"Mm-hmm…" Rachel's lids lulled from the soft circler motions of Quinn's touch. "Would you really leave?" Her head no longer resting against Quinn they made eye contact. The petite brunette slid herself along the blonde's body. Rachel placed damp open-mouthed kisses along both of Quinn's collarbones a free hand trailing its way along the nightgown to her waist.

Her lids fluttered as hazel eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her lips pulled apart releasing a simple whimper. "If we—we have to. Only, if we have to, oh god." Her fingers tugged lightly at the thick hair as she felt a soft tongue languidly move across the protruding bone at her neck line.

Rachel peppered either side of Quinn's neck before placing her focus on the woman's right pulse-point and began to create suction. She had never been allowed the chance to love Quinn in this way. Before either girl had only had enough courage for stole open-mouthed kisses or quick socially acceptable pecks on the check. Not the love one lover could give to another. However, she was here now, and after all she had been through all she had endured to keep her daughter and the father to her child safe, Quinn deserved to be worshiped. "I will follow you on horseback then." Long thin fingers pulled at her scalp as her worship was rewarded a moan of approval. Rachel took hold of the skin of Quinn's neck. She pulled it deeper into her mouth with her lips lapping at the flesh with her tongue.

Pleasure clouded her eyes. Quinn tugged at Rachel though this time she un-leeched Rachel from her neck. The separation caused a sharp pop to exit Rachel's lips. Quinn chuckled. The women made eye contact. "I would hogtie you and strap you to the back of my horse before you could even try."

"So, you would have me come with you?"

"Yes, I will not wait another twelve years to find you." Quinn pulled Rachel to her body. She rested the tiny woman's head atop her chest, again then stared out the small window into the stars and now fully visible moon.

"He is a good man, Puck, oddly almost the perfect gentleman."

Quinn laughed, "yes—almost the perfect gentleman." Lazy fingers ran through Rachel's hair and along back.

Rachel's lids lulled shut she yawned. Damn this woman and her perfect fingers. "He avoided all my questions about you, about Beth. Even more so when he figured out whom I happened to be to you." She pulled Quinn's body into a tight embrace as if she were one of the large pillows, the pillows which lay atop the soft bed in Rachel's room of the Ranch house. She would find a way to smuggle Quinn into her bed. "Would you avoid my questions about Beth and Puck?"

The fingers stopped their strokes. "Look at me." Rachel rolled her face forward. "In the morning," she stated. Quinn took hold of Rachel's lips with her own. "It's almost midnight. The morning, I promise." She kissed Rachel, fidgeted atop the feather and wool stuffed mattress, and shut her eyes."

"The morning," Rachel echoed before drifting off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that is it for Chapter 2. Will they capture Azimio? Will Puck and Quinn be forced to take Beth and run? If so will Rachel follow like she promised. Will Sam and Mike become a problem? Where in the world are Kurt and Blaine, and how the hell did I figure out how to incorporate Sue into this insanity. I would love know how you feel, what did you think of the tidbits of Faberry Romance just right or not enough? And, again thanks to all those who have favorited and setup story alerts. You are why I continue to write!


	3. You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say too, Finn (he won't show up again for a bit) I do not dislike him. I just find him to be irritating, self-centered, and completely oblivious to what other people need till it's too late. So it may seem like I am bashing him since he will be play somewhat of a 'villain' in this, but it's not on purpose. He just fit that dynamic after watching his character dig his hole even bigger until the end of the last episode of Season 3.
> 
> I decided to introduce Kurt and Blaine first I hope you like them; they were fun to come up with.
> 
> READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

**TWO WOMEN LAY ATOP THE TINY ILL-SHAPED FEATHER AND WOOL MATTRESS.** When the time would come to wake their bodies would feel physical exhaustion, but their minds and emotions would feel renewed. The tall slender blonde of the two women groaned. She rubbed the back of her hand across her nose and curled her nostril at the strong unnatural sent. Her hand still smelt of soap. Quinn blinked shielding her hazel eyes with the same hand. She puckered lips, no doubt, dry from the morning sun, and saw the discarded blanket along the wood though her body was still warm. Rachel rested atop her, her chest covered Quinn's abdomen her legs spread ideally apart. She held her childhood love tight. With a slender hand she began to run her fingers along Rachel's hair Quinn's nails just grazing her scalp.

Atop the loan chair, back slouched one leg stretched the other bent in attempt to balance his weight out. His hat rested atop his chest. He was not asleep his eyes made contact with Quinn. Puck had been watching the two women sleep. A normal woman would scream, alert the whole town, not Quinn. She knew better, Puck was Puck, he meant nothing from the stare. And, she knew he had hoped Rachel would be the one to wake first. He found Rachel's rants fascinating, and rant she would when she found him like this.

"Noah Puckerman, cattle herding and horse wrangling," Quinn stated hint of amusement trickled from her soft not-there voice. Puck shrugged his eyes fixed on the two women. "You, sir, do have some explain' to do," growled out Quinn with a harsh whisper in an effort to not wake Rachel. Their attempts to sleep last night failed as Rachel continued to regale her short lived four week adventure with Puck to Quinn.

"You're in my bed, and the last time I tried to wake her up…she kicked me in the stomach."

Quinn groaned causing Rachel to stir and pull her into a tighter embrace. Her free hand reached in the direction of the small table, and grabbed whatever it could take hold of, she threw it at Pucks head. Her left hand continued to trail its way through Rachel's long soft waves. "Puckerman, you know very well what I mean! You almost kill yourself, what about Beth, hmm? You'd leave her here without a father?"

Neither broke concentration; however Puck did sit up right.

"All right, all right, I can't say nothin' around here without havin' a lady throw somethin' at me," he groaned then rubbed at his shaved head. "She was the one who suggested we go after you, you know, before I squared away everythin' with Azimio." He placed his leather hat with the long quell feather Beth had found atop his head. "She insisted and wouldn't have any other way, and that was before she even knew who you were."

The blond smiled, Rachel Berry, always so selfless.

Both Puck and Quinn turned their attention to the young petite woman who desperately clung to the blonde. How were they going to explain this to Beth if she walked in? They were not dim-witted both parents knew their daughter saw two very different relationships exerted on a daily bases: one private and one for the public eye only. Since their return to the Pierce Ranch Puck and Quinn had been showing off neither image, they were just themselves, and that meant Quinn's sole attention and non-platonic feelings towards women were out in full view, and focused exclusively on a certain brunette.

… _two weeks ago…_

 **PUCK AND RACHEL DISMOUNTED THEIR HORSES.** A pair of feet hit heavy against the rock hard ground their spurred boots clanking into to the dust. While the others seemed to barely grace sand-dust desert floor of Armadillo, two weeks it had taken two weeks, but Day Marshal Sam Evens kept to his word and when the time came phoned for both Puck and Rachel. It was during those two weeks that Brittany and once in-a-while Rachel taught Puck the proper methods of gathering and herding one's cattle, and the best way to break a horse. Rachel's father, Leroy, and Mr. Pierce had been kind enough to help Brittany and Puck with that after he had fallen from the horse for a tenth time, and come close to being trampled to death.

Sam Evans, Day Marshal, looked as if he had not slept in days, weeks even. The rumors of the cattle rustlers had spread throughout Armadillo's neighboring counties, including The Pierce Ranch, and it had finally become too much. The rustlers had kidnapped a large set of cattle and the family that went along with it.

"Hello, hello Armadillo 731," Sam grunted. "Hello, what is it with these god-damn pieces of—shit," he gripped tight to the thorax of his candlestick phone and hit the head against the desk's wooden top.

"Havin' some trouble there Mr. Marshal," laughed Puck.

Rachel shook her head, technology was a wonder, but it had so many men running around in nice suits resembling cavemen. She puffed out a bit of air.

"It's a new line. Hello? Hello?"

Puck smirked. "Sounds fun." He made notice of Rachel's concerned domineer. "What's happenin'?

"Don't know." Sam shrugged setting the ear piece back in its hatch. "Some Hudson fellow, if it's important they'll send someone down. Like with you."

That got Rachel's attention. "Hudson? What was his first name?"

"Don't know," replied Sam.

Rachel sighed, useless.

Sam began to laugh. "I remember when Mike and I first came down here. We used to consider people from Dade County to be the exotics." Taking his hat from atop his head he ran a hand through his newly cropped sun-lit blonde hair. "Now we've got everyone from the Midwest, and they can get here in less than a week."

"Things change, Sam," commented Rachel. Puck agreed with a nod.

Sam Evans, Day Marshal, spit a few puffs of air. He took hold of the phone once more and spoke into the receiver. "Hello? I don't understand it no more. Honest to goodness, not anymore at all."

Rachel stepped forward hands at the ready to consult her friend on his frustrations when the quick clanking of spurred boots could be heard from outside.

"Sam, Sam, Sam Evans," yelled a voice from outside the sheriff's office.

Puck and Rachel turned to the opened doorway. They watched as a rather tall and slender Chinese man hurried across the dust road his legs took long strides until he reached the wooden deck and entered the small building. The man who must have been Mike Chang, the Night Marshal for Armadillo, hunched himself forward to catch his breath hand held out index finger up indicating he needed a minute. "I was just—I was just up in the canyon." Mike took a breath. "Spying like we had discussed, I'm pretty sure I found the rustlers we've been hearing so much about. It looked like those Bollard Twins or maybe the Adams, but they were with a couple of Mexicans."

He stood straight at a hunch. "Miss Berry," Mike took two fingers to his forehead and tipped his head in place of a hat. "Four men at the most all rounding up the Turners' live stock, not one looked like any of his men, either."

"Pike's Peak, right now?" countered Sam.

Mike clinched his left side. "Yes Pike's Peak, right now. Matt, must've—should've been here this morning." Rachel let out a huff, Mike was very aware of Rachel Berry's dislike towards the town's deputy. "Where did you think I was?"

"Honest," asked Sam. Mike nodded. "I thought you quit. I think about it every damn day."

That was it, Rachel had had enough. "I swear to you, Sam Evans, If you did not care about the people of this town as much as I know you do I would…I would," yelled throwing her hands into the air. "I cannot think of what I would do at the moment." She turned to Sam, she stormed in his direction, and placed a jabbed a finger into his chest. "But, let me tell you, it would be bad whatever it is that I would do to you, Day Marshal, it would be bad," she finished with a growl.

"She's fire that one," commented Puck hands crossed along his chest.

Mike chuckled. "Why do you think my wife likes her so much?"

 **THE SMALL GROUP OF DO-GOODERS** raced atop their horses across the barren dessert roads. Off in the distance the sound of coyotes and wolves could be heard as one, the other, or both attacked and killed their lunch for the afternoon.

"You never told me why you're working with the government in the first place, Mr. Puckerman," yelled Sam over the clipping of hooves and dirt.

"That's because I hadn't planned on tellin' you," answered Puck.

"Well, I am askin' you now—nicely I might add. Why are you working with the government," Sam responded with a yell, again.

"They have my wife and daughter, the government." Puck snapped the reins of his horse.

The travelers took it as a hint, Sam focused on the horizon realized he had finally pushed and over stepped his bounds. Letting Mike handle Puck and Rachel may be the better call for right now if he wanted to stay alive through this mission. Rachel Berry rode along quiet and pondered. What really was going on inside Noah Puckerman's head?

…

"So Mike, how is that two men like you and Sam came down to these parts?" Mike, Puck, and Rachel all crouched backs against a large bolder in their ready position waiting for Sam's signal it had been easy for the small group to take care of the strategically placed cattle wrangling watchmen. The shock was that they had been able to do it without setting off any sort of alarm.

"Well," Mike thought. "The railroad was finally finished and they were looking for a better Marshal. You know someone who could keep track of all the going ons in the town but also keep the prisoners and deputies inline." Rachel laughed. Mike sighed. "We accomplished at least two of those three for the most part anyway."

"And you two fine fellows were picked out of how many applicants?" Puck laughed.

Mike pressed his back to the boulder using its rough texture to guide himself slowly up in an attempt to glance at their surroundings and to see if Sam was sending out the signal. "Point taken, me and Sam were deputies from a few towns over. And Tina, my wife, grew up here. Her dad and brother were some of the men who paved the rails for Armadillo and a few towns to the east."

"I take it then, that your wife knows Rachel here," asked Puck.

Mike nodded. "Mm-hmm, Rachel and Tina are real good friends."

"I am right here, I can hear both of you," scoffed Rachel she emphasized the word 'both' while glancing over the boulder in hopes of seeing Sam's signal. Nothing came.

"I know Rachel." Puck grinned.

After another glance Mike turned back to his cohorts. He checked the loading mechanism of his rifle. "The government really has your family?" Puck gave a nod as he looked over his side of the boulder. "I can't speak for anyone else around here, but if someone were to ever take Tina," he paused. "I'd be doing the same thing you are now. Anything to make sure she was safe."

Rachel tensed if she had known; if he had told her, her teasing would have been minimal at best. "How old is your daughter?"

Puck scratched his chin. "Um…eleven I think. I loose track. She is a spry one that, Beth." Puck grinned wider than Rachel had ever seen only to have it disappear into a more somber and serious look. "I had a son too, but he died. He was real young. My wife, she wasn't too good after that, but she got better havin' to take care of Beth and everythin'."

Rachel bobbed her head, she was thinking.

"There it is," whispered Mike quickly as he turned back around. "Sam just gave the signal he must have cleared the area over there. Let's get going." Mike crouched low to the ground began to creep quickly along the rock edge watching the russlars down below.

Puck and Rachel followed close. "Why have you not tried to rescue them?" There was irritation in her voice.

Opening his mouth to only shut it again Puck gritted his teeth. "Is now really the time Rachel?"

"No I suppose not."

…

Rachel, Puck's hunting knife in hand, shaved away at the robes of the last Turner family member the group had found and rescued from the gang of cattle wranglers. The little boy and girl rushed to her each taking hold of her side engulfing her into a hug. "Thank you," they chanted over and over again. Mike, Puck, and Sam continued to drag the dead mangled bodies of the gang shot and killed into a pile. Once the family was gone and the animals out of the way, the two Marshals planned to have Matt return and set fire to the bodies in hopes of avoiding a mass animal infestation as well.

All mounted atop their horses the group continued on their way back to the main road. They stopped at the main crossing.

"Oh, right before I forget," stated Mike. "Sam, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have disappeared again."

"What have they gone and done this time," Sam Evens huffed.

Mike shrugged. "Not sure, but the whole town is up in arms they were due in at the beginning of the week." He pulled at the stray desert flower that flew into this horse's hair. He gave Sam an un-worded question of what they were too do.

"Who," asked Puck his curiosity getting the best of him?

"Just a pair of narcotic and bat piss salesmen who con housewives out of their money with promises of eternal youth and beauty," scoffed Sam he gave his horse's neck a set of pats pushing at the its matted mane.

"Now Sam, that is not fare Anderson & Hummel have helped a great deal of the county and many of the folk are missing them," replied Mike with a quick rebuttal.

Rachel looked ready to skin a cat, not that she would. "Exactly, not only are you bad mouthing two very kind and sweet friends of mine, but I will have you know a few of their tonics have worked wonders." Sam met her shock with an incredulous look. "All right two…okay one of their tonics did wonders for me, but that does not mean that they are awful men."

"They con people for money," said Puck stating the obvious to Rachel.

"They are salesmen what would you expect." She groaned in frustration. "I never said they were honest! I said they were kind and sweet," she back peddled in an attempt to defend herself.

"You hear that Puckerman? We butchered a gang of thieves and our beloved town is up in arms over a pair of snake oil salesmen." Sam erupted with laugher and ignored the continued set of death glares by both Mike and Rachel in his direction. "Come on Mike, we best be heading back. Thanks for the help again you two."

Mike and Sam laughed. Each waved a short good-bye and headed off back in the direction of Armadillo. Puck and Rachel turned on their way cantering along in silence. After a steady amount of time Rachel however, steady her horse and turned it in the direction of the north trail pass.

"The Pierce's is back that way."

"I know, and Beechers Hope, your home if I recall, is off in this direction." Rachel motioned her horse turning it no more than thirty degrees. "Do you not want to have your wife and daughter back?"

Puck was shocked. "Rachel Berry, why the fuck do you think I'm trailin' my ass around like a good ol'dog for that god-damn government. I am trying to get them back!"

"If you would have let me finish," Rachel sighed. "If you would have let me finish, I would have suggested we go in the direction of Beechers Hope so that we may actually get your family back."

He shook his head. "Nope, to risky."

She palmed her face. "You cannot be serious. How long has it been Puck?" She was met with confusion. "It has been over three weeks. No one from 'the government' has come into town making sure you are actually doing what you were sent out here to do. At best, the heard about you being shot by Adams or at least they feel this whole ordeal will take you a rather long amount of time."

Puck pondered. "What's your point?"

"My point, my point Mr. Puckerman is simple. If they have not checked up on you why will you not take those balls you so adamantly stated you must have, to both Brittany and me while we were teaching you to break horses, and go find your god-damn family!"

The sudden pitch and tone of her voice caused her horse to rear and begin to pack peddle having been slightly spooked.

"Rachel…"

"Oh god, Puck, I am so sorry. I let my emotions get the better of me." Rachel paused. "This Hudson fellow, is his first name Finn?"

Puck scratched at his chin. "Finn Hudson…Finn…Hudson, I think so, yah that was the idiot's name."

"All right then come on." She watched confusion cross Puck's face once more. "If this Finn Hudson and the Finn Hudson I know are in fact one and the same. Then your wife and daughter are back at your home being watched there."

"You really think?"

Rachel giggled. "Yes the Finn Hudson I know is not very smart when it comes to quick thinking." She motioned once again with her horse eyeing him down. "Well, come on. If we leave now we should make it there in a week two at the most."

Puck nodded to the petite woman kicking off his horse following after her.

 **THE DAYS TURNED INTO A WEEKS**. Puck paced the outdoor deck of the small shack Rachel had convinced him to too rent for the night in the small hunting post. Her speech had included detailed facts on how each horse was in need of a longer rest than a few hours a night, and she found it unsafe as well as irritating to watch Puck sleep sitting up as their horses walked the dirt trails of West Elizabeth.

He could see the shadowed outline of Rachel Berry as she continued to re-cloth herself. Cotton shirt tucked in but still unbutton exposed her well endowed tan chest covered by an ivory white corset. Her pushed-up breasts cradled an: iron set, precious stone, leather laced piece of jewelry. Rachel's small hands combed through her wet locks.

"Noah Puckerman, I am positive your wife and daughter would not appreciate you leering eye on another woman."

Puck chuckled. "It's not my leering eye you'd need to worry about if came to me and my wife," he responded in a low whisper. Rachel met his gaze with a curious look, she had not heard him. "I don't think that would be a problem for my wife Rachel, and as beautiful as you are it wasn't your body I was lookin' at." Hand out stretched he took hold of Rachel's iron set precious stone leather laced necklace. He removed his glove and ran the pad of his thumb along the dents and groves of the precious stone. "It's exactly like her's," spoke Puck glove gripped between his front teeth.

Rachel blushed. She untied the straps her leather laced necklace. This necklace was a one of a kind. Well, it had a twin, but to her knowledge the woman who owned that necklace still had it. Unless she had sold it, it could have been stolen, or worse pulled from her lifeless corps Rachel mused. Quinn Fabray would never let go of her necklace. She would not have done that to Rachel. Not her closest and most trusted childhood friend. The wolf calls and inappropriate whistles brought the tiny brunette from her thoughts. Curious eyes, she looked in the direction of the men vulgar enough to create such a sound, and then down at herself. "Oh god…" Rachel pulled the unbuttoned shirt together hiding her supple breasts and ivory white corset from view.

Brought back to reality Puck glanced towards Rachel with concern and a risen eyebrow. Rachel motioned to the men. He turned. "Ay! Perverts eyes to yourself or I'll make sure you can't leer at a lady again!" Puck turned his back to the men exposing his Winchester Rifle. "Everything is the same." He examined the patina closer. His thumb touched the illegibly starched letter R. "Expect this. My wife's got a Q on the back of her's."

"Wh—what," Rachel blinked the crude men forgot. "It looks just like this one?"

"Yeah, just like it expect this part." He pointed to the R again.

"Quinn…"

Puck looked to his left then to his right the men had gone. He placed the necklace in her hand, took hold of her forearm, and pulled her into the shack. He shut the door. "What'd you just say?" His grip tightened. All she could do was look up. "What'd you say," he repeated.

She cringed, his grip now straining her wrist. "Puck stop, Puck…Puck you are hurting me!" Rachel's voice cracked.

The thick necked man released the woman. He tossed the hat to the bed, and rubbed his gloveless hand into his shaved scalp. "How do you know her—I never said her name! I was real careful! Not even 'the government' knows what she goes by!" Puck paced, this was not good, and he paused, but then again. It could not be could it? Quinn had told him years ago only days after she had found out she was pregnant about some girl. Puck fell into wood chair beside the bed. Quinn had been in tears as she had told him of her pregnancy. Yes because it was unexpected. She had really begun to cry because there was now no way 'she would take her back'.

Those had been his wife's exact words. 'Now, she will never take me back. Rachel will want nothin' to do with me. I ruined us, I ruined me.' His sixteen year old self had held the crying blonde girl for hours after that. He listened to Quinn declare her love for a girl. His wife described this beautiful young girl she had known for as long as she had remembered. How they were in love, and how now she could never look for as she had promised herself.

"Noah Puckerman, explain your-self this instance! How does your wife have the same necklace?" She forced the piece of jewelry in his face. "Right now, do you understand me," Rachel's voice cracked as it began to rise. She bent forward finger prodding into his chest. Her eyes glistened from the light from the outdoor lantern, she was starting to cry. "Pl—please Puck…"

Puck took the petite woman's face in his hands. "I can't ever since I've known her she's had the same necklace except hers has a Q scrapped on the back." Rachel removed her finger from his chest. He still held her face. "Quinn was the girl given to me at the house. She always wore the necklace when she stood in line during the brothel cause it made her look so classy compared to all the others. That jewelry got her the one's willing to pay the highest, but every night – every time she would take it off she never wore while…" He blinked. "I got lucky one night and she just happened to be there and I just happened to have enough."

"You—you're lying!" Rachel shoved herself away from Puck. "She would not…my Quinn would never set foot in a profession like that!"

"You think she wanted to do that? She told me they were who took her in, and it was a job she could get the money the bank needed since she was the one having to pay off her father's dept."

Rachel shook her head, she was in denial.

"We would always talk, most of the time I was with her. She told me was fifteen." Puck laughed. "I was convinced she was lying she was to classy-a-lady to be my age. Then one day when we finally convinced'm to let us have a set of regulars…she smuggled her way into the group. I never let her out of my sight, no one deserved to touch Quinn, not even me, but she let me touch her."

He took hold of Rachel forcing her to look at him. "I told her one night I was in love where. Like full blown over the moon, in love with this gorgeous blond girl. She smiled and took it as a complement. Told me 'you're sweet Puckerman, but I'm in love with someone else and I don't think _she_ would appreciate it if I so easily gave out that love to other people." Puck let go of her shoulders. "Not only is my wife not in love with me, but I wouldn't have a chance even if I tried."

This information was becoming too much for Rachel to handle.

With a sigh he rose from his seat. He pulled Rachel into his arms. She shoved at his chest, her palms bruising his skin from the force. Right now in her eyes they were no longer friends, he was the man who had 'tainted' and kept her childhood love away from her for so long. Puck never let her go. "The baby wasn't planned Rachel. Do you really think a woman like Quinn would have become a whore if she had no other choice let alone willing let an idiot like me give her a child?"

"You are not an idiot Noah, you are one the kindest men I have ever met." He released her.

"Yeah, well, Beth wasn't planned." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I offered to give her the money to…Quinn refused, she knew havin' the baby would 'ruin' her and she wouldn't be able to work as well as she had been, ever again. But, she refused to do anything but have the baby." Puck stared at the floor while he continued his private tale. Rachel bent down her knees on the wood she looked him in the eye begging for him to continue. "She wa—is so classy. Why would such a classy girl want to have the baby I gave her without her sayin' it was okay?" Tears escaped from his eyes. "We kept it a secret. She may have been set as a regular and there may have been no doubt who would be the father because I would never let any of those fools even look at her. They would have thrown her to the street. So when she began to show I took her to get some papers and we told everyone we got married." Puck wiped at his face. "I promised I'd protect her, and I can't even do that! She's bein' held hostage with my daughter in our own house! And, by the god-damn government no less! I'm so god damn useless, I always have been." He sniffled in an attempt to hide the emotions he was letting loose.

"I am going to kiss you right now because I have no idea of how I can say thank you for keeping my best friend safe."

Puck gave Rachel a cheeky grin. She punched his knee and pulled him down to her level to reward him with the best opened mouth kiss she could muster.

… _present day…_

 **QUINN FABRAY SAT AT THE EDGE OF THE TWIN BED** she finished buttoning the cotton shirt, she left the top two undone in hopes her skin would have a better chance to breathe. It had been over a decade since she stepped foot down in New Austin. She was having issues adjusting to the hotter climate. Brittany had handed her this cotton button-down along with a pair of old loose pants. Quinn still wore the worn camel colored leather lace boots she had bought herself a few years back. She straightened the shirts front her free hand running along Rachel's bare tan calf. Rachel whimpered. Quinn released a soft moan of arousal. Now was not the time. "Go back to sleep. You deserve it." She squeezed the calf she received a groan, and watched Rachel grip tight to the pillow.

Exiting the small one-room she found Puck down the dirt road. As she approached she could see he was brushing their horses. "I think you should stay here, you and Beth. You're happy, happiest I've ever seen yah," Puck spoke attention focused on the beautiful stallion. Brittany and Rachel informed herself and her daughter he had acquired the beautiful beast for all his hard work. He rubbed the back of his shaved head, brush in hand. "I meant it back then, and I still mean it now. You found her. You don't need me anymore." Puck was becoming uncharacteristically shy.

Quinn found this unbecoming and stepped close. At a distance, the distance which Rachel Berry watched the two; they looked to be a happy couple – the married couple each claimed to be. However, up close Quinn's loving touches and quieted discussion were the exchanged words of best-friends, parents. "Puck…don—don't say that. I need you, Beth needs you. She will always need you Puck," spoke Quinn with sincerity. She rubbed the pads of her thumbs along his cheekbones. She tipped her toes and pulled his face to her and left a lingering kiss atop his forehead.

"Think about it, Quinn, will yah?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Rachel…" Puck tipped his hat. He began his walk in the direction of the large barn and horse corral. He had a few questions for Mr. Pierce about Anderson & Hummel before he ventured back into Armadillo.

Quinn turned her attention to the small woman, now barely a foot away. They smiled a blushing Quinn her teeth took hold of her bottom lip. "Did I interrupt something?" She shook her head, and pulled Rachel close. Rachel lazed a hand on the blonde's shoulder as Quinn rested her forehead atop the brunette's shoulder, she began to kiss the exposed tan skin of her neck. "Beth! How—how did you sleep last night?" Rachel pulled away quickly.

The young girl eyed her mother and friend. "Real well Miss Rachel thanks. The bed was so – soft!" Beth grinned. "Miss Brittany said you were going into town with Daddy and Mama?" She looked to Quinn for confirmation.

The blonde answered her daughter with a nod. "That's right. I have a friend in town I wanted to see." Beth pouted. Quinn took hold of her daughter's chin lifting it towards her. "It's better I meet her first before you, sweetheart. I haven't seen her in a very long time, and I think if she saw you right away she may say something she won't mean." Beth nodded her features still upset. "You can spend your day with Brittany, I'm sure she will teach you somethin' fascinating about the animals around here that you can use on your animals back home?" The little girl began to smile at the prospect of lessons to help her animals. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Uh-huh," replied Beth.

Rachel watched in awe. She was allowed a look into a private action with daughter and mother. "We could always pickup a sweet for Beth at the general store," offered Rachel. Beth's featured glowed with the idea of a sweet.

"We just might do that Rachel." Quinn eyed her daughter licked her thumb, rubbed the girls cheek, and kissed her hair.

 **THE GROUP RODE INTO ARMADILLO** they each laughed especially Rachel. Quinn and Puck were recounting many stories of Beth to the tiny brunette. Puck told her of how terrifying Quinn had become while pregnant with the young girl. He was hit over the head for that. Quinn then went on to regale tales of the young girl and how she had learned to speak and walk. She even went as far as to say that not even she could get Puck to do many of things he so willingly did for his daughter. Rachel laughed at the large smug smile that crossed his face. Quinn's last tale of her daughter the one she was about to end as they pulled into town on the wagon. Was a tale of a small malnourished lamb and a simple minded four year old girl who would not give up, and with the help of Quinn saved that lamb turning it into one of their most prized animals. Puck of course added that he was positive Quinn had trained the thing to buck him in the ass whenever he had done something to irate 'his girls'.

Rachel Berry wanted to hate Puck after learning he was why Quinn had not returned until now, but she could not. He had protected Quinn and given her something so beautiful so very much like the young Quinn she remembered best that all the hate had disappeared hours after their reunion at Beecher's Hope. Puck stopped the wagon between the saloon and general store. Quinn's attention was focused completely on the General store, not realizing puck had helped her from her perch atop the front seat where she had been between Puck and Rachel. He waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked. He laughed then motioned to Rachel indicating how spacey 'his wife' had become.

"What do they look like?"

Rachel scratched her head and pondered. "Better dressed than most of the men around here, Kurt is taller though Blaine has a heavy build. Um, they are both very outspoken. However, Kurt is much more vocal when that takes a seat in conversations. They are good men Puck, please try to look past their eccentricities."

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you both when I come back." Quinn smiled she squeezed his hand before he walked off in the direction of the Sheriff's office in hopes of a bit more information on the ware-a-bouts of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.

Rachel nodded to no one. "Quinn," she turned to see the blonde attention focused solely on the General Store. "Oh—right they built it back up about three months after you disappeared." She rubbed her arm and winced as she heard the voice of the shop owner bellow from the inside.

"I don't like Jews! Or colored folk, or natives, now that you mention it…I bet you like Catholics. Can't stand them either. Nor women Fabians, Socialists, homosexuals, Asians, or British." There was a pause. He must have been speaking with a customer. "That woman right there, she's a colored Catholic who runs with Asians and she's best friends with a homosexual Jew!" Rachel rolled her eyes. Quinn squeezed her hand.

"I bring you half of your business old man! Not to mention I could have you kicked from this town with a snap of my fingers," yelled a Latina woman. It was Santana.

Santana stomped out of the store holding tight to a bag of lemons and limes.

"I'm Herbert Moon, Herbert Moon," bellowed a man from inside.

"Bastard…Rachel? Well looks like I owe Brittany a dinner. I was sure you had finally lost it and turned the other-side out of a desperate need to quench that ach between your legs. Rachel—hey midget…Oh-my-god." She stared at Quinn, walked closer, and began to circle the woman.

Slap.

"Santana," shrieked Rachel. She held tight to Quinn who held a hand close to her face. Tears ran down the blonde woman's face. Not from fear, sadness, or anger. But, from the sheer force of impact of the hand against her face.

"Where the hell have you been? Ten years—ten years and no form of communication! You could have telegrammed or sent a letter…" yelled Santana continuing her rant in Spanish.

Quinn looked to Rachel. "Was that man?"

"Herbert Moon, yes, the racist bastard bought the place after you disappeared and the bank filed the building as uninhabitable."

"Daddy, always said he spoke his mind a bit too much," responded Quinn.

Rachel laughed. "Your father was just as much a racist as that man in there."

Quinn shrugged. "That may-be but he kept it quiet…for the most part. He hired that man because he figured out numbers faster than anyone he ever—." She was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by the Latina woman. "I missed you too."

"Why didn't you write," asked Santana as she pulled away from the hug arms still wrapped around Quinn. The blonde could see the streaks of wet tear-lines down her cheeks. The blond wiped at the woman's eyes.

"I…," Quinn twilled a piece of hair. "I can't write okay! Well, I can a little, but everything happened around the time Daddy was considerin' letting me even try, but I never got too." Quinn began to laugh.

Santana began to laugh with Quinn soon they were accompanied by the giggle of Rachel. "I don't believe it." Quinn bobbed her head in confirmation. "Rachel Berry is in love with an illiterate!" Quinn and Rachel hit Santana on either side.

…

"Bugger fuck! Goddamit! Good heavens!"

"Use your words." The man with dark-chocolate greased back hair laughed. He rubbed a hand along his clean-shaven chin and neck.

Quinn, Rachel, and Santana looked from the outdoor table of the saloon. They each held a small shot glass with sticky remits of tequila. "You're really married to him?" Santana motioned to Puck who jumped the coach to the ground. "He's very um…"

"Leave Puck alone," spoke Quinn and Rachel together.

"Hey, hey I like the guy just as much as Rachel. I'm just saying that he's the last male I would ever see you marrying yourself too, Q, that's all. Then again, I would've never pegged you as taking up the wonder profession that I have so perfected around here if I must say so myself." The women laughed.

Puck kicked to the ground. "He's an overdramatic ill-timed crazy fool," he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Puck had found the partnered duo known as 'Anderson & Hummel,' and had to endure the irrational excessive nature of one Kurt Hummel. Quinn gave her friends a curious look only to have her question answered by the voice of the man in question.

"I said no, I am still not okay! That man," yelled Kurt pointing to Puck top-hat in hand. His other hand held to his side. "Has no idea of how to properly drive a coach!" Ignoring his surroundings he back peddled into a rock falling to his ass he laid across the hot dust ground of Armadillo. "St. Peter open your pearly gates…I'm coming home!" Kurt raised his arms into the air as if an invisible man had come to lift him into the sky.

The other man, the one Quinn guessed to be Blaine Anderson, sighed and pulled Kurt to his feet. He gave Puck an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry." He gave Kurt a pointed look. "We had no idea they were still around when you had found us."

Puck waved them off. "Just get him fixed up so we can finish this."

"We should be out in a few minutes," stated Blaine.

He nodded following his understanding with another wave of his hand. Puck walked in the direction of Quinn, Rachel, and Santana. "I am hangin' around women too much. When the only people I can stand to be around are you three and Brittany if she were here."

Santana laughed. "I knew I liked you for a reason, Puckerman." There was a pause and Santana took the man into her arms squeezing him in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Puck glanced at Santana, but gave her a nod.

Two horses and a coach which read 'Anderson & Hummel' strode its way to the group. Puck looked at the women giving each a silent plea for help. He couldn't handle another ride with these two men alone. They laughed.

Rachel rose to the top of her horse. She helped Quinn secure herself to the back savoring the blonde's arms as they wrapped around her.

"Oh, don't you think you are leaving without me. I have to see this," stated Santana. She side saddled a neighboring horse.

"You can leave," asked Quinn.

"Of course I can leave. I own the damn place! No one in there is dimwitted enough to steal let alone stop my business if I decide I want to leave for an hour or so." Quinn shook her head, same-old Santana.

…

The 'Anderson & Hummel' coach stopped. Puck leapt from his seated perch. "Walk in like we planned and everything should be fine. This is after all a day for the men. So, if those two are recognized by any of the ladies in town it won't be a problem," exclaimed Blaine. He glanced in the direction of three women mounted atop two horses. A Latina who sat sidesaddle her legs crossed, as the two others a tanned brunette and pale blonde sat together atop the other. The blonde's chin rested longingly atop the brunette's shoulder.

"After this Mr. Puckerman, we will owe," stated Kurt.

"Let's get this over with before what it is you two actually owe me."

Blaine and Kurt bobbed their heads in time with the clopping of hooves. "Remember, walk in Mr. Puckerman walk in!"

Puck grumbled this had better be worth it.

"You two are just as disgusting as you were when we were thirteen." Santana watched Quinn kiss Rachel's exposed neck. "I take that back, you're worse because you don't hide it anymore."

The women laughed and trotted their horses in the direction of the walking Puck. "The plan," asked Quinn.

"They need me to help with their ruse on some drink that helps men." Puck shrugged. "Gotta walk in like a stranger and everything."

The women gave him a curt bob of the head then motioned their horses in the direction of the large homestead of Ridgewood. A serious of women began grouping themselves close to the men who began to gather at the stopped coach of 'Anderson & Hummel'. Quinn, Rachel, and Santana slowed their horses each dismounting. Rachel and Santana hitched the reins to the posts.

"Rachel," shouted the happy voice of a Chinese woman as she rushed in the direction of close friends. She wore a nicely fit dark blue and brown dress. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun. "Santana," she greeted with the same happy tone. She looked at Quinn "Who is…" Tina stepped closer to Quinn she eyed the blonde assessing her appearance. Quinn picked at her cotton shirt. She had forgotten about the heavy all-knowing stares this old friend could give. "Quinn?" She gave the taller woman a closer look. "I don't—Quinn?" Quinn nodded. Tina pulled her into a tight embrace, she pulled back and noticed the scar. "H—how?"

"She's married to Sam and your husband's temporary watch dog, had his kid too," spoke Santana her attention focused on the gathering of men as Blaine and Kurt continued to setup. "I don't know about you three ladies, but I would very much like to see how this scene is going to play out." She rested a hand atop Quinn's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking in the direction of the other women.

Quinn, Rachel, and Tina followed close behind. The women watched the scene before them. Puck had silently walked up to the gathering of men. Kurt in all is acting glory held his heads high motioning for Puck to come stand with him and Blaine.

"It's really you?" Tina looked at Quinn, and Quinn looked back she blushed then turned her head in the direction of Rachel. Tina laughed and grabbed hold of Quinn's arm, a move very un-like the Chinese woman. However, seeing as she had not seen the blonde in over a decade the odd nature went unnoticed, and Quinn rested her head atop Tina for a moment. "You have a child?"

Quinn rubbed her cheek atop Tina's. "A daughter, she's eleven."

Rachel grabbed hold of Quinn's free hand none of these women, Brittany and Santana included, were ever letting the blond go, now that she had finally returned home. Santana gave a heavy laugh motioning the others to look in the direction of 'Anderson & Hummel.' "Now, Q it's so obvious you still only see that crazy midget as your one and only." Quinn glared at her old friend. "But, you have oddest taste in the opposite sex." They watched Puck; he took a swig of whatever pearly white liquid was in the old whiskey bottle. He gagged turned abruptly to the side and hunched over ready to throw up. He never did. Steady and upright once more Puck turned to the men.

"Be you a cowpoke, athlete, or relaxer of lez, this elixir…" Kurt pulled the bottle from Puck's hand. "Developed from the wisdom of the East, keeps the muscles supple, and relaxes the chords." He took hold of Puck's bicep then placed his hand atop Puck's vocal chords.

Blaine turned to the group hands out one holding tight to another bottle of tonic. "It loosens the joints!" Blaine took hold of Puck's wrist and began to move his arm. Quinn held a hand to her lips to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape. The two men Rachel with such high-esteem were using 'her husband' as a puppet. "It gives a feeling of youthful vigor, no," the man with dark brown lacquered hair continued. "We have heard you rant, not possible!"

"Well, doubt no longer," continued Kurt. "We are men of science, and today, science will be justified!"

"Your eye sight has improved, has it not, my friend," asked Blaine to Puck.

The women watched as the dirt stained man grumbled. Puck waved off their question as correct.

"If you could be so kind friend, but as you can see off in the distance there is a scull above that porch," commented Kurt.

Puck grumbled pulled out his pistol and in one quick motion shot the scull from its perch. It fell shattered inches from Tina's feet. "With that eye he will defiantly help those two swindle a good deal of money from those poor men." Quinn laughed Rachel shook her head. Santana grinned she had an idea. She took of a piece of fruit. Quinn, Rachel, and Tina eyed the woman as walked towards the group of men her hips swayed. She whispered too Kurt. Santana had money riding on this ordeal working after all. She was the one who gave them free room and board in Armadillo for a five percent profit deal. Santana waved to the men and gave a few a smiles.

"Santana will never change."

"Nope."

Kurt held out his hands dramatically he took hold of the fruit. "I have here a volunteer! Miss Lopez has offered herself up as the next example of how well this wondrous tonic will work for you!"

The homeowners of Ridgewood began to gather in full men and women alike as each watched Santana took back the fruit and walk into the middle of the crossway. She was no less than twenty yards away and placed the fruit atop her head. The homeowners gasped. "Ready," hollered Blaine. Santana waved a hand.

"She's a mad woman!"

"She'll be okay."

"She is going to get hurt!"

"Rachel, Santana will be okay, trust me," Quinn answered both her friends in a hushed tone.

A shot rang out and all that could be heard was a soft breeze. Santana bent forward picked up the perfectly split apple. She held a piece in either hand. Santana gave a bow and bit into the flesh of the fruit she walked back to her friends. Men flocked the table setup of 'Anderson & Hummel' "Thank you my friend thank you a flask of tonic on us!"

Puck took the bottle gave it a look he shrugged and continued his way towards Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. He tossed the bottle beside the house. Blaine rushed over hand wrapped around Puck's shoulders. "My insides are burnin' that stuff taste like cat piss."

Blaine waved the comment off. "I have been thinking about your predicament Mr. Puckerman, Kurt and I we could become your cunning Odysseuies your Greeks in the creation of a trojan horse against Adams Gang."

Puck growled. "Get to the point."

"I want you to visit a friend of ours. Sylvester, she can come across as a bit curious, but I see you both getting along just fine. You can find her and her protégée at Coot's Chapel." He patted Pucks back. "Thank you again, Mr. Puckerman, thank you again!" Blaine rushed off back to Kurt.

Puck rested himself against the porch banister below the group of women.

"Cat piss, Quinn you have let a man who has tasted cat piss kiss your lips? I had no idea you lowered your standards that much." Quinn shook her head at the Latina. Puck huffed and flung himself towards a grass patch began to hurl.

"Puck, Tina, Tina, Puck," introduced Rachel.

Puck tipped his hat, attention still on the patch of grass. "Miss Chang." He gagged again.

The giggles that came from the women echoed throughout Ridgewood for hours.

…

"Mrs. Sanders I told you we looked, I investigated the hills myself. I'm sorry real sorry, but there's nothing more I can do."

The distraught woman began to wail she took hold of Mike's shirt sleeve as she fell to her knees. "Mr. Chang—Night Marshal you can't…you can't leave it like that it's not fair! He was my boy, my little boy!" The makeshift team of Puck, Quinn, and Rachel looked in the direction of Mike, each passed a knowing look. Mike gave the woman a sympathetic pat across her shoulder. He pried open her grip.

Quinn glanced in the direction of Puck and Rachel she stepped forward. "Is everything alright? Is there anything we can help you with Mr. Marshal?"

Mike paused confusion danced within his eyes He had yet to meet Quinn, or know that Puck and Rachel had in-fact retrieved those they had both lost. "I uh…," he looked to Rachel who had taken hold of the woman in an attempt to comfort her.

Puck added to Quinn's statement with a nod. "I agree, there anything we can help you with Mike?"

"We filed the paper work just as they ask," ranted aloud a man his features just as distraught as the woman, her breath began to calm as Rachel soothed the woman's back. "My wife went miss just the other night," he stated before focusing his attention back at Mike. "She was doing nothin' but picking mushrooms out at the hills! She never deserved this."

"I—I never said they deserved this," there was desperation in Mike's voice. He knew his need for rationality was futile. Mike ran a hand through his cropped hair. "I followed up on their filed reports. Each time I went though, each time there was nothing more than a scrap of clothing."

A silent conformation passed amongst Quinn, Rachel, and Puck. The two women ushered the distressed mother and husband out of the sheriff's office. Rachel shut the wood door once both man and woman were out of ear shot. "Like I said…I went out I served the land all I found was scraps of clothing," repeated Mike he took a breath. "And, blood…there was so much blood." Mike fell into the chair beside his desk. "If that boy and woman are out there, they aren't alive. Not anymore. There was so much blood." The group could see Mike's thoughts returning him to the moment in time to whatever it was he had found only nights before.

"Wolves," asked Puck.

Mike shook his head. "Animals are cleaner. The blood was – everywhere…"

Rachel stocked over to Mike her small stature only towering over his slouched body by inches. He turned lifted his head stressed eyes on his small friend. "We have to do something." Rachel lifted a finger to her lips her front teeth taking hold of the nail. "Perhaps, Puck, you are still somewhat of a mystery around here. You could investigate, see if it is in fact…a person who is doing this to these poor people," Rachel pondered aloud.

"That poor woman and man…if it were Beth that had gone missing I don't—" Quinn began only to be interrupted by Mike Chang. She continued to stare out into the deserted streets of the night.

"Beth," asked Mike genuine confusion crossing the tired man's face.

The simple one-word question sparked Puck to life. "Oh—oh, right! Mr. Marshal, Mike, this is Quinn my wife." He motioned to Quinn taking hold of her shoulder.

The Chinese man's eyes jumped from their sockets. "Really," he looked to Rachel for verification. Rachel gave a wild nod with a heavy smile. "What about Adams?" Mike's somber stressed tone gone from the announcement of good news. "I'll have to let Tina know." He paused. "I couldn't control myself and told her of your troubles. She had insisted on a visit to the Pierce Ranch, but we had been stopped by Brittany and Santana. Brittany said you two had disappeared, and well it's good to finally know why."

"I'll do it."

Attention turned to Quinn and her sudden proclamation. "Excuse me – do what – what's that," the others said at once.

"I'll do it," Quinn repeated. "Be bait."

"Bait," spoke Puck, Rachel shouted.

The Night Marshal scratched his scuffed chin. "It could work," he pondered aloud.

Hands raised with a shake Rachel took hold of Quinn's arm. She squeezed it as a distressed lover would, "out of the question!" With her free hand Quinn pinched the petite woman's wrist. "No…"

"It's the quickest way to solve this problem. I won't allow another mother too loose their child, or husband their wife." She pried her arm from Rachel's grasp. "Where have these people gone missing exactly?" Hand gripped tight to the iron handle Quinn opened the Sheriff's door exiting to her horse.

Mike Chang followed after Quinn. "The Hanging Rock, you know the place?" Quinn confirmed with a bob of the head.

"You are no help," griped Rachel.

Puck shrugged, he had not won an argument with Quinn since he convinced her of the benefits of claiming their marriage. He shrugged.

…

"We caught the man before he could do any real damage." Mike was hit again over the head with a small fisted hand. "Ow, she offered to be placed as bait Rachel! What did you expect?" He was hit again. "Would you stop, please?" Rachel swatted at Mike again.

Puck barked a laugh Quinn let loose a soft chuckle. She held her 'husband's' bandana to the newly cut flesh of her clavicle. One of the many lessens Quinn Fabray had learned during her few years on the street and long years with Puck was simple, 'sometimes you must take matters into your own hands, no matter the costs.' The four continued to walk their way from their hitched horses towards the Sheriff's office. The sun was beginning to rise another night without sleep.

Their experience at the Hanging Rock had marked the moment for Quinn's complete and total trust in Mike Chang's kind and trusting nature. After the 'mission,' both Mike and Puck had protected her life from further harm; she and Rachel informed the Marshal of their situation. The past, just what Puck and her relationship really was, and asked for him to refer to her as Lucy until Puck had salved the problem with Azimio Adams incase of 'the government' coming into town to check on Puck's progress and witnessing her and Beth's presence in the town.

He agreed, Mike, he found no problem in helping keep their secret. The Marshal saw a glow in the small wavy haired brunette Tina had said had long burned out.

"Rachel I'm okay. It was just a scratch," Quinn gave a sigh a deep scratch that would leave yet another scar across the blonde's perfect body.

The group had ridden out to the Hanging Rock. Dismounted and given Puck's smaller hunting knife Quinn ventured her way into the desert valley to play as bait for whatever it was that lay in wake for its next victim. And, lay he did a scraggly man with emaciated skin. As Quinn had crept towards the 'injured' man closely watched at a safe distance by a Marshal, lover, and best friend. What happened next was so quick, so unexpected, Quinn Fabray had again almost lost her life. The 'injured' man leapt from his position his own knife in hand flip her back to his front. He sunk the knife deep into the nape of her neck and began to drag it across. The shots rang out the man fell back his lifeless body hit the dust floor. Within seconds she was taken by Rachel, her young love, gripping desperately her cloths. She locked their lips together, and in return Quinn clung to woman one-year-younger's hips her mouth opening allowing Rachel access. It was the clearing of a throat that brought the two women back to reality.

"There you are," yelled the voice of Sam Evans. "Puck you want to make yourself useful?"

"Sam, what's wrong," stressed Rachel.

Sam fingers gripped to the brim of his hat pulled it from his head and ran his free hand through the cropped blonde hair. His forced smile was gone. "It's Ridgewood…that damned posse has been gathering up around there." Quinn, Rachel, and Puck watched Mike's stone face shift to fear. Rachel gripped tight to Mike's forearm she would ground her friend until Sam was finished.

"We were just there yesterday afternoon…" Quinn spoke to no one shock from the news oozed from her voice.

The Day Marshal took a breath. "At least three reports from passer-bys. Everyone claiming the place has turned into a Ghost." The tall blonde young man, aged from the many days of work for this town, watched the always soft-spoken Chinese man's body tense. "I was just about to send for Matt, but since you two are here…"

Mike was off. He had thrust his arm from Rachel and ran at full speed back to his horse. "Mike," yelled out the small brunette. "Sam Evans you, sir, need to a course in better verbal tact!" The group rushed in the direction of their horses. Mike was nowhere to be seen. "He shouldn't be more than five minutes ahead, we can catch him." Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Puck mounted rushed in the direction of their emotionally distraught friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there you go a ridiculously long chapter. I know I said above I plan for the next one to not be as long, but I'm sure it will get up there so that I can cover all I want to cover before the climax and end of Act I. Let me know what you think!


	4. A Tempest Looms

_**THIS CHAPTER IS THE MOST GRAPHIC SO FAR OF ALL THE CHAPTERS. There is also some heavy Faberry in this chapter as well.** _

_I am not one to pester for reviews, but I would love to know what others are thinking, if you have questions or even suggestions, please let me know._

_READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!_

**Title:** Silent Escape

**Rating:** M – language, heavy violence, strong sexual themes, alcohol, character death

**Pairings (in no order):** Faberry, Brittana, Tike, others

**Friendships:** Quick, Puckleberry

**Summary:** Noah Puckerman, finally at the mercy of The Law, is given a choice. Either he does as the newly formed FBI tells him, and his family lives or, he rotes locked away for all eternity knowing he was the one who ultimately killed his wife and daughter. It won't be until he and Quinn find Rachel Berry, a woman from down south, who comes to their family's aid that they realize they may still have a fighting chance.

**Chapter 4: A Tempest Looms**

**FOUR HORSES CLIPPED ACROSS THE DUST ROAD.** The group had galloped off in the direction of the Night Marshal, Mike Chang, and now were only minutes behind the distressed and irrational man. Rachel spent countless hours in the past explaining to Day Marshal, Sam Evens, and a dear friend; he had to work on his tact. He must learn there were moments where a need for compassion was necessary over the need to protect.

It was that lack of tact which brought Quinn, Rachel, Puck, and Sam into the situation they were now.

"Over there," yelled Puck. He halted his ride pointing in the direction of the rider-less horse of Mike Chang.

Rachel and Sam raced to the horse. They slowed in sync, Rachel dismounting before her mare even stopped. Quinn not far behind slowed her horse she watched her surroundings and the small woman. Rachel rushed to Mike. Had it not been for her small stature the force of impact would have knocked the man forward into the dull fire, he carefully watched.

"We will find her," she whispered to the Chinese man.

Mike watched the fire. He heard his friend her whisper in the distance of his own thoughts. "This—this is new." Mike pushed his hand through the warm ash. He turned his head in the direction of the other do-gooders. "When were you told about the attack," yelled Mike to Sam.

They watched Sam pull his hat and scratch his head. "Six-thirty this mornin' they had been riding out since oh three-thirty or four. So had ta've been pitch dark." Mike followed by Rachel walked to his horse. He pulled himself up. Sam took a breath and continued. "There have been sightings of Adam's men around…"

Both Quinn and Puck perked at the statement. If Azimio's gang was involved what they were about to find at Ridgewood would not be for those with soft-stomachs.

"We best get movin' then," stated Quinn.

The blonde woman was met with no response the group turned their rides in the direction of the dust road. Each clicked at the stomach and ribs of their horse, and was off in the direction of Ridgewood.

… _thirty minutes or so later…_

The group now set to a canter stopped at the wood post arch to Ridgewood. Sam and Mike looked to one another a look of dread followed by puzzlement moved from one Marshal to the next. The group dismounted their horses paying no mind to hitch the reins. There was no where to lose their horses here at the present time anyway.

Ridgewood was a ghost.

Mike and Sam cautioned in the direction of the corral. Puck pulled his cattle revolver from its holster and handed it over to Quinn. Rachel watched their silent exchange. Whatever doubt had plagued the woman when she had learned of Quinn and Puck's relationship was gone. Keep in mind there were still questions so many questions. But, for now those questions could wait for another day, a quieter day.

Puck's gloved hand motion brought Rachel from her trance. He pointed to the women then over to a large open rent shed, and then pointed to himself followed by the direction of the outhouse. Puck shuffled his way in his designated direction.

Rachel pulled the revolver from her side now armed as was Quinn. The two women scuffed their booted feet to a stop atop the dust road. No more than six or seven feet away lay the lifeless body of a man in a puddle of his own blood. Rachel had seen her share of violence. She had even taken part in a rather large set no more than four weeks prior while in the accompany of Puck and the Day Marshal. But, what she laid witness to today; there was no way in hell to be prepared.

Quinn looked to Rachel, and Rachel looked to Quinn. With new caution the blonde crept towards the dead man. Quinn crouched then placed two fingers at the man's pulse. There was none. She lifted the dead-man's head checking his leather hat from all sides. No bullet holes, Quinn yanked it from its cranial perch, and set the dead-man's head back atop the dust road. The blonde then searched the man's clothing for discarded ammunition and whatever else they could use.

"Quinn! That does not belong…" Rachel trailed off her eyes finally focusing on the massacre before the two women.

Quinn huffed a laugh her attention still on the dead man they had found. She placed the leather hat atop her head and checked his pockets once again. A few coins and spare bullets, she placed those in her trouser pockets. "Rachel, I really don't think he'll mind if we take these off him. He won't be using it anymore anyway. Besides I need a hat and this a good one. Rachel, Rachel—Rach…" she too trailed as she caught sight of what had taken the attention of the petite brunette away from her. "Oh—my—god…"

The two women looked in the direction of the small rent shed. Its ashen wood now stained red and covered in black soot. Two, three, the body hunched over the barrel made four, and to the side in a lake of their own blood was five. Quinn and Rachel mentally counted. Already six men were found dead. Neither had the heart to check, to make sure at least one or more were members of the Adams gang.

"Come on. We need to see if there are any survivors."

The blonde chocked back her sob. She had seen this before she had watched Puck do the same thing to men countless times only Puck made sure his men, his kills were committed to help and protect his family, defiantly no children and if he could help it no women either. Not murder never senseless murder like these men who followed under Azimio.

Quinn unbuttoned her shirt sleeve. She took a breath. "I'll check the shed." She ascended the three steps and walked her way into the opened rent shed. Whoever had escaped tried to create a safe haven and failed.

Rachel followed Quinn's action undoing her shirt sleeve holding it to her mouth and nose in an attempt to muffle the smell of fresh bodies and dried blood. She gagged. "They are all dead over here too…" She continued her walk around the small rent shed. She had counted only two. "I only see two here."

"There are three up here—monsters—one's a little boy…" Rachel watched a burnt broken lantern fly from the confines of the shed. Quinn stammered down the three steps with fire blazed eyes. She flung herself around Rachel. "He was Beth's age Rachel…he was just a lil' boy…" Brunette held Blonde she could feel the taller woman's hot tears stain her shirt. These men would pay. Rachel would make sure of that.

"Shh—sh… It will be okay we will find them, and if we are lucky Sam won't give a damn if they are left alive or dead." Rachel held tight to her oldest friend.

"He was just a lil' boy…"

The women allowed themselves one moment of silence.

They poised themselves hands gripping tight to their revolvers ready. "Rachel! Rachel Berry," yelled an eloquent yet gruff voice of a man. This was no member to the Adams gang. He continued to repeat Rachel's name the sound of his voice disappearing over to the clopping sound of the horse he road. "Rachel! Rachel Berry!" The man road barely stopping the horse as he leapt from his roost he huffed for breath his body hunched forward.

Rachel let go of Quinn "Santiago? What…what are you—who are watching your office?" Her voice stammered in confusion.

Quinn watched the man with no breath and frantic eyes. A man Rachel knew. A man Quinn knew not by his voice, but by his face. This man was the older brother of Santana Lopez. The Latina's male doppelganger and he stood as tall as Puck. Quinn watched the man stammer and rush in the direction of the two women. She remembered Santiago as poised not the blundering mess of crossed feet and frantic hand gestures.

Santiago his breath still hard waved away Rachel's question, more important matters needed to be addressed. "Santana did not make it back into town last night…"

Quinn and Rachel paused. "What," they asked in unison.

"Saní is missing," he huffed out. "Quinn?"

"No, no, no not good."

"Aye! Quinn, did you find anyone?"

"No, we have another problem," Quinn yelled to Puck. She watched Puck hurry to Mike and Sam who were pacing around the front doors to a large barn. "Later, come-on Rach, those boys still need our help. Santí, one of them may know something…she's, Santana, she's okay."

He nodded, and followed close behind the two women who started for their new destination, the large barn of Ridgewood Farm. This area like all the others was stained with blood. Too much unnecessary death was dealt here.

"We have a new problem," stated Rachel as she addressed the other men.

"Santiago? Who is watchin—," it was Sam who asked the question, and being a Marshal he would be answered.

The Latin man ran a hand through his gelled hair. "My resident, he is watching the office." He eyed Mike beside yourself with worry even more so than he. "Santana is missing." Mike and Sam gulped at the statement. "I stopped by and met with that Deputy Matt—Deputy…he said you were off at Ridgewood with a lapdog and two crazed women-folk. Too figure out all 'the goin' ons of this rat invested world.'"

Puck chuckled. Quinn and Rachel glowered, now was not the time. He kicked at the dust like a defeated child. Puck paused, he could hear beyond the eerie silence. "Somethin's in there." He motioned to the barn doors.

Quinn took hold of the brunette's hand. Rachel looked to the blonde. Quinn tightened her grip, they stood lined and ready eight – nine feet from the barn's front doors. The breeze which echoed about this 'ghost farm' brought the stench of what waited inside.

Rachel released their hands to hold her loose sleeve over her nose and mouth once again. She gagged. Mike twirled his body one hundred and eighty degrees. He hunched forward with a dry heave. Sam crouched to the ground all color drawn from his face. Elbows atop thighs and head hovering between, a wet slosh of a sound fell to the sand dusted floor. The Day Marshal was reintroduced to his early morning breakfast.

The tiny brunette welcomed the smell of fresh vomit anything to overpower the decaying stink of death. This had to be what death truly smelt like. She watched the three others Puck, drug his feet in the direction of the barn. Santiago wore the same look of the two women. His body used to the smell, but the idea of his little sister inside wearing heavily on his soul. It was, however, when Rachel's sight focused on her lover. Quinn undone sleeve over her mouth, watched Puck. The blonde knew what was waiting behind those doors as if she had seen the 'prize' before, and it broke Rachel's heart. It broke her heart that there was no way to erase those memories, and it broke her heart that she had not been the one to take the pain away.

A grunt broke the silence. "How do you know," asked Sam to Puck head still between legs, but his concentration back on the job at hand.

He walked to the bar door eyed the boards nailing the doors shut. He flicked one with his fingers. Those boards had not been there for very long. "There's no good reason for that to be boarded up…somthin's inside and they don't want it to come out." Puck began to step back.

"Shoot it open."

Quinn hand gripping the barrel of the gun, handed Puck his revolver. She backed away and the rest followed. The group watched Puck take a breath and shoot. The four shrill pops echoed. The men allowed themselves a moment of awe and the women watched Puck huff. He knocked the cartridges from the revolver and be replaced with fresh bullets.

Boards fell one a top the other, and flimsy nailed wooden planks flipped open. Inside was dark filled with shadow. The stink enveloped the group of do-gooders like bad breath. Each held themselves steady and hoped to not pass out. Soon the light adjusted to the inside of the barn.

"Dear…Jesus…," muttered Puck. He stepped back as the others stepped forward. Puck placed the revolver back in Quinn's hand. Back turned he held out both left and right arms, he blocked both blonde and brunette from the view. "No."

Rachel growled, she actually growled, had it not been for the situation at hand Quinn would have the brunette up in the hayloft. "Noah Puckerman. I am not a child. You will let me go this instant, do you understand me?" She flung Puck's arm forward took two large steps forward and backed straight into his chest from shock. Puck gripped her tight with his left hand, his right still protecting Quinn from what may be inside the barn.

The naked, castrated bodies of the two ranch hands swung to and throw their necks attached by ropes to the rafters. B

lood from both their chests and crouches dripped down below atop a pile. It varied in size women and men lay atop one another. Men's faces shot to hell while looks of terror were forever cemented along the women. They were not alone horses, poor defenseless unbridled bullet drawn horses lay atop the bodies of men. Others used as a bed for the lifeless bodies of women.

"Holy sweet mother of mercy…," muttered Mike as the two marshals Puck, Quinn, Rachel, and now Santiago crept into the barns confines.

A clatter of wood sounded. Mike and Puck pulled their rifles, Sam upholstered his pistils, and Quinn, Rachel, and Santiago gripped tight to their revolvers. A body thrust itself from shadowed crates. "Don't shoot, don't shoot," stammered a familiar female voice. "It's me you fuckers!" Santana stumbled out from behind creates and bales of hay.

Hands lowered Rachel and Quinn rushed to Santana engulfing her on either side. Santana tried to speak but the other two ignored her, their goal now to take her away from this place of death she had been forced into. The men opened their line and let the women through the barn forgotten, for now. Quinn and Rachel rested Santana a top the dusty sand road.

"Santi?"

The Latin man rushed to Santana. With no effort he lifted the woman into his arms and held her tight kissing her cheeks murmuring words of irritation in Spanish. "Sani…never do that again, you hear me, never! I have to call the Pierce Ranch I got Brittany clouded with worry, god knows what she has forgotten to do because I had to go and ask her if you had snuck off see her again." The older brother swung the younger sister around his head buried in her hair to hide his tears.

"You did what," Santana shrieked. She shook her head, not the time. "Mike…Tina—Tina is still inside… I kneed a few of the bastards in the balls. When they tried to get at me so they threw me in there." Santana motioned to the barn. "Then they boarded the damn thing shut, I couldn't breathe for close to an hour," she growled. She looked to Mike and Puck. "Tina is still in main house with a few other women. I haven't heard the screams for about twenty minutes." Mike's face was void of emotion. "That's all I know, I'm sorry Mike…"

Both Mike and Sam turned towards the main house, all oaths to the law lost. "Damn-it… Stay—stay here, please," he quickly begged Quinn and Rachel as he followed after Mike and Sam.

Quinn rushed to Santana's side allowing the Latina woman to use her body as leverage for her right ride while her brother hoisted the left.

Rachel hurried a head of the three, the only place safe the rent shed. She rushed inside, finally witnessing what had caused so much emotion to erupt from inside the steel exterior of Quinn Fabray. A man hand still clutched tight to his gun lay in curled cold atop the wood floor. The small brunette lifted the man's torso tossing it over the railed side wall. She lifted his frozen leg and listened to the body hit the hard sandy ground with a crunch.

Her attention now on the other two of the three bodies she gasped. There behind two large barrels lay a woman and a small boy. Rachel held a breath and lifted the rock hard arm of the woman who clutched tightly to the small boy with sandy blond hair. With both arms she lifted the boy and decided the stairs she rested his body softly atop the ground. She kissed the top of his head, she recognized the boy from a few of her visits to see Mike and Tina. He was the one to the dead woman and one of the ranch hands in the barn. Rachel let loose her held breathe it was time to focus on the mother. Lifting the lifeless body the best she could she drug it over to the railing side, letting go she rushed back down to the ground and pulled the woman's body through the railing's gaping mouth and laid the body next to the boy.

Quinn, Santana, and Santiago pushed along avoiding the stray gunfire. Quinn let loose Santana and rushed inside the shed pulling one of the unsoiled bed pads to the edge of the shed's floor. Santiago rested his little sister atop the pad. He gave her a look, and the Latina woman with a huff turned her body. She let her brother undo the leather straps of her corsets back. He began his examination.

…

Woman after woman ran towards the shed. Quinn counted three now rushed to where three women and doctor rested. Santana had made it out of the ordeal physically unarmed with a bruise here or there. She could see however from the look on her friend's older brother's face. Mentally she was not all there yet, and may not be for a long time.

There was still no sign of Tina, but Mike, Puck, and Sam had not emerged yet from the heavily barricaded house.

Quinn listened to the women as the muttered about Puck's heroic shoot-to-kill method she too had come to admire about the man. Her hand laced with Rachel's rubbed the top lightly with the pad of her thumb. When this was all said done, she planned for three moments in her future: one, to tell Puck if he planned on returning to Hope he would have to deal with three women not just two. Quinn would never separate her daughter and her father by choice. Two, hold Beth until the little girl was sick of her mother. Three, to have Rachel in every way she possible could before they needed to find the Sylvester woman.

"There they are!" Rachel jumped from her perch. Santana ignoring the protests of her brother rose from her spot. She readied herself for the men and Tina who was being held bridal style by Mike as they rushed to the rest of the survivors.

Santana pushed away her brother's hands. She could stand on her own. Santana stumbled taking hold of the stairs railing. "I saw a few ride of to the south before they shoved me in the barn." Sam nodded he rubbed his mouth. Santana scowled. "They were taking care of the few who had escaped and ran in that direction. They were hunting them down like wild dogs…"

The Latina woman no longer cared. If she fell, she fell this needed to be said. Santana Lopez looked at Sam Evens. "I thought you were supposed to protect us, Marshal?" Her voice focused heavy on the word Marshal. "You're not a man! You're just some sorry piece 'stuck' with a government payroll takin' what you please from us disguising it like you give a damn!"

Santiago reached for his sister.

"Let me go I'm fine!" Santana looked back at Sam a bit taller than the blonde man since she was standing on a step. "You ain't nothing" A bruise had started to appear over her eye and lip since the men had last seen her. Rachel took hold of Santana's shoulders she kept her in place holding her back. "What's wrong with this country," the Latina yelled.

The Marshal and saloon owner stared at one another a silent stand-off. "Well come on, Chang, Puckerman, we got ourselves some bandits to catch. And, afterwards I'll buy you each a pint!"

Quinn told hold of her old friend's arm. She eyed Puck, he eyed her back. He had to do this, it was another chance, another chance to take down Azimio and be one step closer to this whole ordeal ending. The blonde woman said nothing.

"Sam Evens," stated Rachel. "This is not about money…this is about people's lives."

"I know."

They watched the three men mount up and ride off to the south.

…

**TWO HOURS, IT HAD BEEN TWO HOURS** when Mike and Puck road down the main road of Ridgewood Farm. Puck informed Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Santiago after saying their goodbyes to Mike and Tina. Mike had secured a few days off after the ordeal, he wanted, and needed to spend time with his wife. Puck informed the group of Sam returning to Armadillo after their second shooting because they had happened to secure a member of the Adams gang. It wasn't until they had reached the outskirts of Armadillo that Santiago suggested Santana return to the Pierce Ranch with the rest of them. He had unintentionally scared Brittany almost to death, and he felt the two women physically seeing one another would put both their minds at ease. He could handle Santana's saloon for another night.

It was those actions that brought Rachel Berry to the situation she was in now. After arriving back at the Pierce Ranch Brittany and Santana left for the blonde's bedroom. They had not surfaced from bedroom for over four hours. Both Quinn and Rachel had taken long, separate, showers, and Quinn had gone off to find Puck. There was an important matter she needed to discuss with her 'husband'.

So here Rachel Berry was alone in the ranch house reading. Outside she could hear the pattering of rain. A storm was on its way, and the ranch was in need for some much needed rain.

"I'm not stupid."

Rachel was taken-a-back. "Excuse me?" She set the book still open in her lap.

"I'm not stupid," repeated the small hazelnut blonde.

The tiny brunette panicked. Had she said something to upset the child in the past week? "I never…oh Beth, if I have done anything to upset you in the last few days—I can assure it was not intended and I will do whatever is needed—"

Rachel was cut short by a small hand held face up in a very Quinn like manner, she wordlessly told the older woman to stop.

"Like I said, I'm not stupid. I know my Mama and Daddy don't love each other the way everybody says Mamas and Daddies are supposed." Beth paused. "Well, my Mama don't love my Daddy like that anyway."

Brunette watched Blonde. This little girl was much more astute than she let on, Rachel noted. "Really what makes you say that?" She slid the paper into the book and shut it. "Your mother and father love each other very much."

Beth puffed air.

"I've seen my Mama and Daddy kiss, and Mama never kisses him first unless she's sad." Hands now on her hips Beth stomped over to Rachel and peered down at the brunette in another very Quinn like fashion. "And, she never kissed ladies unless she was real upset." The Aquamarine eyes of the girl peered into Rachel's dark chocolate orbs all the way down into her soul. "Why are you making my Mama upset?"

"Wh—where—wh—what are you talking about Beth?" Rachel was knocked for six. When had Quinn's daughter seen them? She could have sworn she had been careful. She was had been so careful during their escape down to the Pierce Ranch.

Lighting cracked outside shaking the foundation of the house for a moment. Beth jumped taking hold of Rachel clinging desperately to her for protection. "I saw you come out of the one room." Another crack of lighting Beth squealed and shut her eyes tight. "That's supposed to be where my Daddy and Mama are staying," Beth whispered. Rachel held tight to the girl. She ran a reassuring hand through the loose hair in an attempt to sooth her fears. She would talk to Quinn about this later.

Thunder boomed as the door to Brittany's room swung open. Rachel and Beth watched as Brittany sprinted to the stairs almost tripping as she lunged her way down buttoning her shirt. "Rachel – the heard is still out on the pasture!" The blonde with a ponytail rushed for the front door she swung it open. They watched as Brittany had to hurl the screen door forward. It screeched almost coming unhinged from the force of the wind. She leapt through the door and was off towards the barn.

Santana stomped along the second floor hall she looked to Rachel and made her way down the stairs. Unlike Brittany, she had paid less attention to her dress. All she wore was her charcoal grey undershirt and a pair of loose pants. "What's going on? She was just about to get me—," Santana trailed noticing Beth in Rachel's arms. She walked over. "Uncanny…" Santana stared at the child.

"Santana could you…I need to help Brittany." Rachel hugged Beth tight as another strike of lighting hit illuminating the whole house with an iridescent blue. "Beth, I need to help Brittany. Santana is going to stay with you, okay?"

Beth nodded.

"Go Berry, I gots it in here." Santana watched Rachel as she ran for the door. "Be careful it sounds like its getting worse."

…

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go!" bellowed the voice of Leroy Berry. Rachel watched her father pull her other father's beautiful black mare into the barn. He locked eyes with his daughter and motioned to Mr. Pierce's horse. Rachel took the hint and help usher the horse into the barn.

"Leroy," yelled out Brittany.

"Get 'em in there, c'mon, c'mon," bellowed Leroy again. "Miss, I've got most of the horses secure."

Rachel nodded as she patted the rear of the horse sending it into the barn before shutting the door.

"That's great," Stammered Brittany the window blowing her hair free and the rain began to soak through her shirt. "But, what about the heard?"

Leroy scratched his head. "They are scattered almost everywhere Miss Brittany."

Rachel took hold of Brittany's arm as a large gust of wind few by staggering the small woman back a step. "I'm sure we can get them Daddy don't worry so much," she yelled over the weather. Rachel followed by Brittany and Leroy rushed to the few horses that had yet to be corralled into the barn they mounted their rides.

The rain rushed down and just as the three began to turn in the direction of the pastures Quinn and Puck ran up to the small group. "Santana said you two were out here trying to kill yourselves. And, I'm inclined to agree," she yelled over the wind.

"Need any help," asked Puck.

"We'll need all the help we can get! Grab your horses and follow behind," yelled Leroy as he Brittany and Rachel galloped the wet trails through the barricaded pastures.

Quinn mounted her horse followed by Puck and the two followed close behind Brittany, Leroy, and Rachel.

The group had found the cattle in the furthest pasture out close to a large oak tree. During a day of good weather the cattle when taken out that far would graze and gather around the shade of the tree to rest and sleep the day away. That had been what this group of twenty-five had been doing before the storm hit hard. Along the ride here it had been agreed Brittany and Quinn would take up the front, Puck and Leroy would take to the sides, and Rachel would take to the back. If all went well they would have the cattle safe and at the ranch in less than thirty minutes.

This had been the plan before the lighting cracked and the large tree was set ablaze. The sudden sound and heat mixed with cold stunned the horse. Rachel Berry flew through the air landing beside her terrified mare. Rachel grumbled she was soaked all around, but now she was covered in mud and whatever else had decided to mix with it because of the rain. She slapped her knees readying herself to get up.

"Rachel get up!" It was Quinn she was screaming at the top of her lungs from what was meant to be the front end of the heard where she and Brittany had been leading the cattle forward. "Rachel get out of the way!"

Rachel blinked looked forward the rain and wind distorting her vision. Suddenly her body was lifted from the muddy grass. She felt the strong arm of Noah Puckerman as he held onto her small body tight. The clipping of hooves became louder as the stampede of cattle rushed pasted the two. Puck had lifted Rachel just in time, if not she would have been trampled to death by a heard terrified of a storm unable to control themselves. She watched as her father Leroy lassoed her horse. He pulled it along side Puck and began to pat the mare's neck in an attempt to sooth the animal, so Rachel could situation herself atop its saddle again.

Back at the ranch with the cattle secured into their corral Quinn hitched her horse. She rushed over to Puck she pulled him forward by his jacket. Rachel watched the woman look him straight in the eye and she kissed him. Quinn Fabray kissed her 'husband' so deep that Brittany was confused by the jester having been convinced two of her oldest friends hand found their love for one another again. And, even Puck himself showed a look up puzzlement when his 'wife' released him from her grasp.

All Rachel did was continued to repeat 'Mama never kisses him first unless she's sad'. Quinn was sad because of the ordeal out on the range. She was kissing Puck because she was sad, not because she was worried for him. Quinn Fabray had kissed her 'husband' as a thank you for saving her life. Not because she was worried about him. Rachel's insecurities where back.

…

Feminine lips clashed desperately against one another. Rachel and Quinn had almost lost one another again. Nothing mater to either one but the other, well that, and staying quiet. Beth was 'asleep' in the room next door. Their lips clicked apart two pairs of eyes one brown the other hazel stared back at the other. Quinn leapt for Rachel's neck she latched onto it like a fish would a bare toe. She began to suck.

Rachel gasped pulling desperately at the cotton undershirt Quinn had barrowed. It needed to come off their barriers of clothing had to be shed. Rachel's thumb nail grazed the tip of Quinn's nipple during the effort. The blonde un-suctioned her mouth from tan skin to let loose a raspy gasp trailed her lips leaving light kisses along the tan jaw line till she reached the brunette's lips once again. Quinn plunged her tongue into Rachel's hot sweet mouth. Tongues battled and Rachel's thoughts soared. Now was on the time, but her mind gripped tight to her lips and it came flooding out.

"Do you only kiss me because you're upset?"

"What," chuckled the blonde?

Rachel blushed. "Beth, she said you only kiss women when you're 'real upset.'"

Quinn thought for a moment. She fell forward her hips resting between Rachel's legs. "I kiss." She kissed the petite woman's lips. "You." Quinn began to pull Rachel's undershirt over her head. She kissed her lover's clavicle. "Because." The blonde's hands traced down the brunette's body leaving a trail of goose-bumps, she kissed then sucked a right breast. Then kissed and sucked a left breast. "I'm" Quinn lavished wet kisses along the underside of both breasts and tan skin covered ribs before dipping her tongue into Rachel's navel. "In love" The slightly older woman pulled her hands along the younger one's hips pushing them between her body and the white sheet covered mattress she gripped tight too the younger woman's rear. Rachel squeaked a soft laugh as Quinn slid her underwear off and her body deeper into the large bed. Quinn kissed both of Rachel's feet. "With" Both women watched the other with lust filled eyes. Quinn placed one of Rachel's legs atop each of her shoulders. She kissed the inside of her lover's knees. Quinn lowered her body resting it atop the bed. "Rachel Barbra Berry." She left trail of feather light kisses on the inside of both Rachel's thighs.

All Rachel could do was watch her body felt like liquid fire and lighting all in one. Nerves reacted in places she never knew she had. So she watched enamored by the woman whom she had loved since she was barely twelve years old.

"I kiss you because I love you."

Quinn took hold of Rachel lapping at her already wet core. She kissed, sucked and lapped an area Rachel had not let anyone touch in years. The blonde messaged sensitive skin with her tongue and teased the rose colored bud with her nose. Quinn drank the sweetly sour liquid that continued to flow. She took hold of the bundle of nerves teased it one last time with a graze of her teeth. Her lips engulfed the bud and she bang lick and suck.

Rachel held tight to Quinn's scalp lacing her fingers through blonde hair. She arched her back, her head rolling into the cushions. She forced her lover's face into her deeper taking her as deep as she would go. The brunette took hold of the blonde's pillow and placed it over her face to muffle her lust filled erotic screams.

Quinn, Rachel and Puck would ride into it was time to discuss the situation with the character known as Sue Sylvester. Now was the time to two lovers to reconnect themselves body, mind, and soul. The thunder continued to roar and the lighting continued to flash. Quinn and Rachel were in their own world with the background of rain as their soundtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, I hope you enjoyed. I haven't been this graphic in a while so I hope it is to everyone's liking. Let me know yours go or bad. Sue and Becky are up next and what I have planned will hopefully make people laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. How soon should Quinn and Rachel reunite? Will Puck become jealous of their past and newly blossoming relationship? Stay tuned for more!


End file.
